Friends
by shelma32
Summary: Ever since the kidnapping, things had been the same between Agents Islington & Gibbs.The person who did this as joint post with me is the person who is listed on as: atlantisflygirl
1. Feeling Different

(This story was done as a joint post for one of my NCIS role-playing games)

_/Okay, the story so far:_

_Several years a go Agent Jessica Islington and several other Mi5 agents came to the NCIS when a British Navy general was kidnapped in America. Whilst the investigation was ongoing, Jessica and Agent Anthony DiNozzo became very close and after a few weeks, started an affair which soon developed into a fully fledged relationship. They kept it secret for several months before others learned about it. When her bosses in England learned about the relationship, they ordered Jessica to return back to England. When she refused, several agents came to America and took her to the airport. She wasn't allowed to tell Tony that she was going or even say goodbye. He thought that he had just dumped him._

_Present day:_

_Jessica returned to the NCIS when she was transferred there permanently. Tony didn't like it, at first. When Abby's ex kidnapped Jessica and a CSI agent, Gibbs and Tony went to recover them from where they were being held. With Jessica held at Gunpoint, Gibbs offered himself up in exchange. Abby's ex decided that he wanted both Gibbs and Jessica._

_Whilst they were being held, Abby's ex's goons 'assaulted' Jessica, which angered Gibbs. They managed to escape and made it back to NCIS headquarters._

_It is now several weeks later. /_

Jessica sat at her desk. She couldn't concentrate. Since she had been kidnapped along with Agent Gibbs as a kind of ransom for Abby, she couldn't concentrate on anything. Breathing in slightly, she put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the desk.

Gibbs strolled in, he had spent yet another night working on his boat and yet again he had fallen asleep while doing it. He sipped at his coffee leisurely as he walked over to McGee for the morning mail.

Jessica looked up slightly as Gibbs walked to McGee. Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on the files before her.

"Morning Boss."

"Morning McGee," Gibbs said as he picked up the letters and started flicking through them, setting the empty coffee cup on McGee's desk.

Shaking her head again, Jessica sat back. She couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard she tried. Standing up, she started to walk to the water cooler

Gibbs sat down behind his desk and began chucking letters down that he didn't deem important.

As she poured the water into the plastic cup, Jessica noticed that her hands were shaking slightly. Bringing the cup upwards, the shake was even more noticeable. Blinking several times, she started the walk back to her desk

Gibbs glanced around the office, McGee was doing something at the computer and Tony was talking on the phone to someone.

As she got closer to her desk, Jessica held onto the cup with both hands to stop herself from spilling it and hoped no one noticed

The phone started ringing; he picked it up and noticed a silence on the end of the line. Gibbs glanced to the calendar and immediately knew who it was. He groaned and slammed it back down. As he did, Jessica caught his attention.

As she placed the cup down, some of it spilt slightly on the desk. "Damn it" she cursed quietly under her breath as she started to rub her hands together to try to stop the shaking. Grabbing a cloth she started to wipe the water up.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as the cell phone started ringing again; he fumbled with it then threw it in the top drawer.

Finishing wiping up the water Jessica sat back down at her desk, hands in her lap. She looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed and her eyes briefly caught Gibbs'

Not one to shy away, he also glanced around the room then back over to her.

Jessica looked away from him and down slightly, before picking up the files and pretending to read them. She hadn't wanted anyone to know how uncomfortable she was feeling.

Gibbs had noticed her unusual behaviour for a couple of days now and realised that she was probably suffering from a delayed reaction to what happened to her when she was taken.

Jessica started to shake again as she tried to read the files. Slamming them down, she cursed under her breath again. She looked up slightly before resting her head in one had her elbow on the desk.

He got up from behind his desk and walked over to the water cooler. Gibbs took the cup and filled it up while glancing back to her without her knowing.

Jessica rubber her hand up and down her arm. She was cold. "What the hell is wrong with me"? She said to herself quietly.

Gibbs finished filling the cup up, brought it to his lips and finally approached her desk. If one of his agents were having a problem then it was his job to ensure that they were looked after.

Jessica looked up at Gibbs and sat up slightly. "Hey Agent Gibbs...I-is there anything I can help you with"?

Gibbs regarded her with a calm expression as he lowered the cup. "I could ask you the same thing Agent Islington."

Looking down, Jessica eyes scanned over her desk. "What do you mean"?

"What do I mean?" he asked quickly while looking down to her hands, which were still shaking.

Jessica looked down at her hands and clasped them together to try to stop the shaking. "I'm fine..." she said quietly

"Really?"

Jessica sighed slightly, her shoulders drooping slightly as she hung her head. "I'm fine..." she said again, even quieter.

"Uh huh," Gibbs said with the same tone. He sipped at his water once more.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She breathed in deeply, trying to stop them from spilling out. As she began to shake even more she mouthed again "I'm fine..."

He looked around the room once more to see McGee looking over to him. Gibbs leaned in closely. "Walk over to the elevator and step inside..."

Jessica glanced up at the elevator and began to stand up. She was thankful that they had now been fixed after the accident. Slowly, with her hands crossed in front of her, she walked over to the elevator and stepped inside.

Gibbs walked over to his desk, drained the cup of his water then slowly made his way over to the elevator.

Jessica leant against the wall of the lift and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe that someone had noticed her shaking... and Gibbs of all people.

He walked into the elevator and hit the button without looking at it; once the doors had closed he stopped the lift so it came to a halt. Gibbs looked at Jessica while putting his hands in his pockets.

Unable to bring herself to look into his eye, Jessica let her gaze look around the floor of the elevator. "I-I'm f-fine" she said quietly, more to herself than anything.

"You don't look fine."

She began to shake even more as she screwed up her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks

"I'm fine..." she said again

Gibbs took his hands out of his pockets and took a step closer. "Stop lying to me...stop lying to yourself for that matter."

Jessica lost control of her emotions as she spoke and the tears fell freely. She brought her hands up to her face, ashamed that she was feeling this way.

"If it's time off you need..."

Jessica breathed in deeply; wiping the tears away from her face as she finally looked into his eyes. "No... No, ill be fine".

He gave her an unconvinced expression.

"It's just... I should be able to control this. I shouldn't be acting like this because of wh... of what happened"

There he had it, what he had been waiting to hear. Now that she had recognised the problem, Jessica would be able to start dealing with it. "It's understandable..."

Jessica shook her head. "No... We had training against this type of emotional response. I sho... I can't act like this" she tried to stop herself from crying again as she looked into his eyes.

"No amount of training prepares you for this Agent Islington."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be acting like this. I should just be getting on with my job" she started towards the console to press the button to get the lift moving again

Gibbs stepped in front of her. "I don't want you here until I know you have this thing dealt with. People make accidents and accidents cost lives."

Jessica breathed in. Now she couldn't even do her job. "I can do my job agent Gibbs... ill be fine" she told him, the tears gone from her eyes

Gibbs watched her carefully for a moment but he couldn't allow her to work in this condition, not until he was sure that she was completely over this. "It's already affecting your job."

Jessica looked around the lift. "What am I supposed to do then?! Just sit around on my ass and do nothing"?! She asked, raising her voice slightly

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the reaction.

"I'm sorry"! She said, almost shouting, "I am not just going to sit around and do nothing"!! She then pushed past him.

Gibbs got in her way once more. "Then do something for me..."

Jessica stopped walking and calmed down. Why was she shouting at him? He was trying to help. "What"? She asked quietly, looking into his eyes.

"I won't recommend that you take some downtime if you find someone to talk to about this, it can be a friend or colleague, hell even a specialist but I want you to get this out of your system."

Jessica continued to look at him. He was right. She was behaving completely wrong and would endanger people. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have shouted at you... I-ill do something about this," she said as she looked down and away from him.

"That's all I ask." Gibbs turned around and pressed the button for the elevator.

Jessica smiled slightly. "Thank you..."

Gibbs just grunted and nodded without looking back to her.

Jessica stepped back slightly and leant against the wall. Why was he helping her? He didn't have to.

The elevator continued to its original destination, which was the lobby. He planned on nipping out for coffee.

As the lift doors opened, Jessica walked past Gibbs, keeping her head down, feeling slightly ashamed of herself.

Gibbs wondered where the hell she was going. He knew where he was going but he didn't know where she was going.

Jessica walked over to her desk and picked up her coat and bag, before heading to the stairs

Gibbs pulled his keys out of his pocket.

As she opened the stairwell door, Jessica quickly glanced back around the office before going through the door and starting her decent down the stairs.

Gibbs followed suit and also headed for the stairs, informing McGee and DiNozzo he was heading out for coffee.

Unaware that Gibbs was following her, Jessica continued down the stairs as quickly as she could.

"Agent Islington."

Jessica stopped her decent, but didn't turn around. "Can I help you agent Gibbs"?

"Depends...are you taking my advice?"

She turned around slightly, looking up at him. "I... I was just going to take some rest, then do something later on," she told him as she turned around and continued down the stairs.

"Well good." Gibbs continued.

She began to move away from him quicker. Jessica just wanted to get away from everything; she had no intention of talking to anyone. She felt too ashamed of how she was acting.

Gibbs frowned slightly when he noticed her pace.

Jessica reached the bottom of the stairs, breaking out into a run as she moved to her rented car.

Still strolling, Gibbs watched her reaction carefully. Perhaps it was a good thing she was going home.

Jessica sat in her car and put her head against the steering wheel, breaking down in tears.

Gibbs headed over to his own car, unlocked it and got inside.

Lifting her head up, Jessica continued to cry. She couldn't get over what the men had done to her during the capture and shook as she started the car. The pain and grief was becoming unbearable and she just wanted it all to end.

He inserted the keys into the ignition and looked over to where Jessica was still parked.

Pulling away slowly, Jessica shook as she looked out of the windscreen. She just wanted it all to end. Then, she knew what she was going to do. She moved the car to the entrance and opened the gate.

Gibbs watched the car roll past him then started his own engine before pulling up behind her.

Pulling forward slightly, Jessica looked either way to see when the next car would be coming past, intending to pull out as quick as she could at the same time.

Gibbs tapped on the radio.

Seeing a car moving quickly down the road, Jessica began to pull out into the street.

As he reached over to change the station, Gibbs saw the car coming down and Jessica pulling out. What the hell was she doing? He immediately got out of his car, vaulted over the bonnet and got in the path of the other car. He held up his hands and the car screeched to a halt as Jessica pulled out. If Gibbs hadn't have stopped it, there would have been a collision.

Jessica stopped the car moving and just carried on looking forward, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Jerk?"

"Stay out of this," Gibbs shouted at the driver flashing his badge then knocked on Jessica's window.

Jessica didn't react. It was like she was in a world of her own, the emotions overwhelming her and she was unable to move.

Gibbs looked back to the other car then opened the door, reaching across her and snatching her keys out of the ignition.

Jessica glanced down at his hand as he removed the keys, but she couldn't take her hands from the wheel.

He looked at her. "Come one… time to get out now".

Jessica looked out of the windscreen, glancing at him slightly. "I-I-I cant..."

"Sure you can..." Gibbs reached across her and unclipped the seat belt. "Don't make me drag your ass out."

Biting her lip, Jessica looked down at his hand, before trying to move out of the car, shaking uncontrollably.

Gibbs helped her out while motioning for the guard. "Here's the keys to both cars...get someone to park them up again."

"Yes sir."

Gibbs frowned at him and closed the door before looking back down to Jessica.

Jessica put her hand on the door frame, her eyes looking at the floor. She tried to stand up.

He quickly thought of somewhere he could take her so that she could have some time alone without putting herself in any immediate danger. "Come on," Gibbs said reclaiming his keys and waiting for the guard to move Jessica's car. He walked her over to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. "Get in."

Jessica nodded and slowly got into his car. She wrapped her arms around herself and breathed in deeply.

Gibbs gently closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He started the engine once more and pulled out of the parking lot. They had been driving for a full 60 seconds before either one of them spoke. "That was a close call back there," he finally said alternating his look between her and the road.

She didn't answer. What was she supposed to say? Oh sorry... just tried to kill myself, thanx for stopping me!! Instead, she looked out of the passenger window, watching everything move past.

Gibbs' jaw set and he carried on paying attention to the road.

Jessica glanced back at Gibbs slightly. "W-where are we going"? She asked quietly.

"Thought you could use a cup of coffee..."

Jessica smiled slightly. She felt numb. Why had she tried to kill herself? What was she supposed to do now? If Gibbs hadn't been there, she would have been dead.

His phone started ringing, why did he even bother to pick it up when he knew who it was. Gibbs answered it. "Quit bugging me..." He paused. "DiNozzo what do you want?" He listened in. "I'll be back soon so stall the director until I get back." Gibbs hung up.

Jessica looked down to her lap. "I..." she didn't know what to say to him, she was just thankful that he had stopped her.

Gibbs threw his phone down in the side compartment and looked to Jessica as she started speaking.

Jessica shook her head slightly. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Everything she thought of sounded wrong.

"You're welcome," Gibbs said looking back ahead.

Jessica smiled slightly as she looked out of the window, seeing the coffee shop ahead of them. She began to think of how she would act around Gibbs now. What was supposed to do? She had tried to kill herself in front of him... it changed everything.

He pulled up, killed the engine and got out. Gibbs walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her.

Jessica stepped out of the car and held her hands in front of herself. "Thank you"


	2. Getting Coffee

Gibbs closed the door behind her and led her into the coffee shop. This had to be one of the best-kept secrets in D.C and he made it a point to stop here for coffee everyday.

Jessica looked up at him slightly as they entered the coffee shop. Then, she looked around at everyone. Could they tell that she had tried to commit suicide? She felt like they were staring at her.

Gibbs walked her over to a booth in the corner and went to make an order.

Jessica looked around the coffee shop; feeling like everyone there was staring at her.

Quickly, Gibbs was back in now time with two cups of steaming hot coffee. He set one down in front of her and started sipping at his own.

Jessica stared at the cup, before looking up at Gibbs. "T-thank you... for everything" she said to him quietly

"Can't have my agents falling apart now can I?"

She looked down again. He was right, she was falling apart. "You're right..." she said to herself quietly.

"Have you ever known me to be wrong," he countered quickly.

Jessica couldn't help but laugh. "I can remember one time..." she started, looking into his eyes, smiling slightly.

"That never happened," Gibbs said immediately with a hint of humour.

She laughed again. Smiling, she lifted her coffee and took a few sips, looking at him.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow to her as he continued sipping.

Jessica placed her coffee cup down and looked out of the window. Her hair had begun to fall down she pulled the clip out and let her hair fall around her face. "Sorry... I must look a mess".

"Don't worry about it," he answered not looking at her.

Jessica smiled at Gibbs as she tried to make her hair slightly decent, putting her clip into her bag and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears. Breathing in slightly, she looked around the place, not sure of what to say to Gibbs.

Gibbs carried on looking around the place; people seemed to be getting on with their own conversations.

Jessica sighed slightly as she took another sip from her coffee and picked her bag up, standing up from the booth.

Gibbs turned back to her in question.

Jessica looked at Gibbs slightly.

"Something wrong?"

Jessica smiled, shaking her head slightly. "No... Just going to the ladies room" she said before turning away from him and making her way to the bathroom.

Far be it from him to stop someone using the bathroom. Gibbs placed his cup down on the table and glanced out the window.

Jessica walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Looking into the mirror, she then splashed her face with some water. Then she pulled her lipstick out of her bag and began to apply some. "I look terrible..." she said to herself quietly. Trying to make her feel better about herself, Jessica shook her head slightly to get her hair to fall right. Breathing in, Jessica decided that she was looking as could as she would do, considering. Unlocking the door, Jessica made her way back to the table.

Gibbs tapped his fingers absently on the table while looking to his watch. It wasn't too late and he still had some time left before he went back to work, not that they had a lot of work to do. The repair work on the one elevator was underway and cases were few or so trivial that they'd been handed to different departments

Jessica sat back down at the table and looked at Gibbs, smiling slightly

"Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes its fine... thank you" Drinking the last of her coffee, Jessica placed the cup down on the table.

Finishing his own coffee, Gibbs sat back in the seat and allowed himself five minutes. Normally when he started working, he didn't relax until the end of the day and now it was only what? 10.30?

Jessica looked at Gibbs and saw that he had finished. What should she do now? She didn't want to go back to the office; it wasn't like she had anything to do there anyway. "Is there anything that needs to be done back at the office"? She asked.

"Depends..." Gibbs said quietly not looking at her. "You gonna try and trash another car?" he asked bluntly as he looked back at her.

Jessica opened her mouth to say something but instead looked down into her lap, closing her eyes.

"It's a valid question"?

Jessica looked back up at him, a few tears in her eyes. "I..." she then stood up and walked out of the coffee shop, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in on her.

Sometimes Gibbs could be a bit of a bastard, hell he had admitted to Kate on at least one occasion but he had been serious. He got up from behind the table and followed her out.

Jessica looked around at everything, breathing in deeply to try to regain control of herself.

He strolled up beside her and put his hands in his pocket.

Jessica glanced in his direction. "I..." she didn't know what to say.

Gibbs merely raised his eyebrows.

Breathing in deeply, Jessica turned to him and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry... I had to get out of there... I felt... crowded..." she looked down at herself and laughed slightly. "I'm acting like a child aren't I"? She asked before looking back up into his eyes.

Gibbs thought about it for a few moments. "No...You're acting like someone who's been through a traumatic experience."

"I feel like i'm falling apart... i'm trying to hold it all together... its just... I don't know how..." she hated having to do it on her own. But she didn't want to force her problems on anyone else. So she then turned and began to walk down the street.

He remained standing where he was and waited until she was nearly out of hearing range. "It's nothing to be ashamed of..." Gibbs said calmly.

Jessica stopped walking and hung her head but didn't turn around.

Knowing that he still had her attention, Gibbs slowly walked up to her. "I've seen agents with 20 years experience fall apart on cases like this."

Jessica turned and looked at him. "I know that I have to handle this... but I don't want to force what's going on with me on anyone else..."

"Well you certainly can't keep it bottled up."

"I just hate the fact that you're seeing me like this... that anyone I know is seeing me like this" she added the last bit on as she knew how it would of sounded if she had just left it like that.

Gibbs nodded slowly but didn't say anything. He could understand her reasoning, hell after he found about his wife and daughter he tried to commit suicide. Then he had finally snapped out of it and instead enacted revenge on the SOB who was responsible.

Jessica looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry to be putting you all through this because of... "She cut off and looked away slightly."Im sorry..." she said, almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

"You don't need to apologise," he said sternly.

Jessica looked back at him and smiled. "I can't help it..." she said, laughing slightly as she tried to regain composure.

"Sure you can."

Jessica laughed again. Why was he being this nice to her.? If she was still at the Mi5, they wouldn't care at all about it her. She wasn't used to it at all.

"Come on...let's get back."

Jessica didn't answer.

Gibbs waited patiently.

Jessica looked down, then back up at him. "I-I don't really think I would be much use back at the office right now..."

"Then go home...put your feet up and watch Jerry Springer."

Jessica laughed. "Jerry Springer? Oh please... I wouldn't even watched that if it were the only show on television"

"Well at least someone has sense," Gibbs said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Jessica looked into his eyes, her own smiling, as she laughed. "I can't stand chat shows".

Gibbs allowed a small chuckle.

Jessica's smile widened as she heard Gibbs laugh. "I can't see why anyone would go on national television to air their problems"

"You just answered your own question Agent Islington," he replied dryly. "To get on television."

Jessica sighed. "You're right... couldn't do it myself" she said, looking at him with a slight twinkle in her eyes before she looked around them.

"Me neither."

Jessica laughed again, looking back at him. She smiled. She hadn't expected herself to laugh for a long time but Gibbs was somehow managing it.

He was finally glad to get her back into something resembling good spirits. "Considering you have no car...I'll drop you off home."

Jessica smiled at him. "Thank you... for everything"

"You're welcome."

Jessica smiled, nodding slightly, before beginning to walk slowly towards his car.

Gibbs walked around the driver's side and unlocked it; he got in and reached across the passenger's side. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Jessica climbed into the car and fastened her seat belt, before looking at Gibbs and smiling. "My place isn't that far".

Gibbs started the car and pulled away from the sidewalk.

Jessica couldn't help but smile as they drove to her apartment. Watching the world go past outside the window, she couldn't help but feel a sense of gratitude towards Gibbs for everything that he had done for her.

He pulled into the street and checked his rear-view mirror before finding somewhere to park up. Gibbs looked up. "Home Sweet Home".

Jessica sat in the car and looked up at the building she currently called home. "Yep... this home" she said before looking at him and smiling.

"I don't know how people can live in those things myself..." Gibbs said never taking his gaze off the place. "I don't think I could cope without a basement."

Jessica laughed as she undid her seat belt. "Oh my place is big considering how small it is from the outside. Plenty of space..." she looked at him, her eyes glinting slightly. "... not sure if it's enough for a boat, but..."

"You make it sound like a submarine."

"There's definitely not enough room for one of those"! She said laughing before opening the door and slowly climbing out.

"I meant that it's bigger on the inside than it looks outside..."

Jessica laughed as she leaned back inside the car to look at him. "I know" she said, smiling.

"Well...I'd better get back." Gibbs glanced to his watch. "And take all the time out you need."

Jessica smiled at him, nodding slightly. "Thank you" she said before closing the door and beginning to walk up to the door.

Gibbs watched her walk up the steps then wound down his window. "And if you need anything don't hesitate to contact us."

Jessica looked over her shoulder as she reached the door. "Thank you... Agent Gibbs" she said as she turned back and began to unlock the main door to the building.


	3. In Her Apartment

He waited until she had entered the building and wound his window back up. Gibbs went to pull away when something caught his attention, he killed the engine. Gibbs snatched up Jessica's handbag and got out of the car.

Jessica reached her apartment door and unlocked the door. As she walked inside, she took her coat off and went into the kitchen and opened her fridge to see what she had.

She pulled some juice out before unbuttoning her shirt slightly and walking to her bedroom, looking through the drawers for some more comfortable clothes.

Gibbs looked through the window pane and saw Jessica wasn't insight. "Damnit," he muttered then started banging the door to gain attention then looked to the panel. There were six different buttons so he pushed them all and waited for someone.

Hearing her buzzer go, Jessica walked to the panel, wondering who it was. Pressing the button, she spoke. "Hello"?

"Finally..." he muttered. "It's Gibbs; you left your handbag in my car."

Jessica smiled slightly. "Oh... thank you. Come one up" she then let go of the button and pressed the buzzer to let him in and opened her door slightly, before walking back into the bedroom to start putting on the clothes she had pulled out.

Gibbs pushed through the door as a man was coming out. He looked down to the handbag in Gibbs' hand and raised a curious eyebrow. Gibbs also glanced down and realised how it looked then just pushed past him.

Jessica took off her shirt and began to slip off her skirt.

He continued up the stairs and noticed a door that was slightly ajar. This had to be the place so Gibbs wrapped his knuckles on the door and pushed it open. "Hello?"

"Come in... I'm just getting changed... be out in a minute" Jessica shouted to him.

Gibbs walked in further and closed the door behind him while looking around. She had been right, it did look bigger.

Jessica picked up the slip dress she had chosen and put it on, before tying her hair back into a loose ponytail and walking back out to see Gibbs.

He was too busy looking around to even notice her entrance.

Jessica watched him for a second before coughing to let him know she was there. "Agent Gibbs"?

Gibbs finally looked to her. "Hey." He held out her bag.

Jessica smiled and took the bag from his hand. "Thank you... Didn't really think it was your colour" she added, laughing slightly as she turned and walked to the table, placing the bag down.

Was he wearing a sign or something? Gibbs watched her for a few moments and realised that if anyone else said that, at least male then they would have gotten a beating.

Jessica looked back at him, laughing, before turning to face him completely. She didn't know what to say now. She wasn't used to having a man in her apartment, least of all her boss.

"I guess," he retorted.

Jessica stepped forward slightly. "Can... can I get you anything... as a thank you"?

"Thank me for what?"

"For returning my bag to me" she said, before walking past him and back into her kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and began to pour the juice out.

"What am I going to do with a woman's bag?" Gibbs asked walking in further.

Jessica looked over her shoulder at him as she put the juice back into the fridge, her hair framing her face. "I'm not sure I want to know" she joked.

"Me neither."

She picked up her glass and turned to face him, leaning against the surface. "Are you sure I can't get you anything"? She asked.

"No I'm good...I just came to bring..."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "What..."?

"The bag."

Jessica smiled, nodding slightly "Of course" she said before placing the glass down and stepping forward slightly. "Well... thank you Agent Gibbs" she said, looking up into his eyes.

"You're welcome Agent Islington."

She smiled once again and went to speak, but didn't know what to say as she realised how close she was to him. _/Okay Jessica... first of all... your boss is in your apartment, now you're standing way too close to him... what are you doing?/_

Gibbs looked down at her in silence and swallowed. "I'd better get going."

Jessica nodded. "Yes... you have a lot of work to do..." she said as she pulled away from and walked past and back out into the hall, brushing against him slightly.

"Yeah."

Jessica stood and looked at him, holding her hands together in front of herself. "Well..."

"I'll...speak to you soon."

Jessica nodded, swallowing slightly. Why did she suddenly feel so awkward? And why was she stood so close to him once again?

Gibbs only just noticed her proximity but didn't show any notice.

Jessica stepped away from him and walked to the door./What the hell were stood that close to him for?/ "thank you... Agent Gibbs" she said softly as she opened the door. /Just let him leave... that way you can't embarrass yourself anymore... he's your boss Jessica!!/

"Stop thanking me."

Jessica looked down slightly. "Right... s-sorry"

"You just concentrate on you okay?"

Jessica looked back up at him and smiled. "I'll try..." she said quietly as she looked into his eyes once more.

"That's all I ask."

Jessica looked away from him as there was silence. She stepped away from the door, feeling embarrassed slightly. She walked into the kitchen and leant against the surface. Her body was beginning to shake. /You're acting like an idiot Jessica... Just stop this.../ she picked up her glass but dropped it, the contents going all over the floor as the glass broke.

Gibbs jumped slightly at the sound and glanced over to her. Once more he walked back in and saw the broken glass. "You okay?" he asked crouching down to pick it up.

Jessica looked at him crouched down and knelt beside him. "Yeah... i'm fine... please... you don't have to do this... I can manage"

"I'm just picking up glass..."

"I can do it... please..." she said, before standing up and putting the glass in the bin and facing away from him, leaning against the surface.

"Now you're not just saying that are you?" Gibbs asked folding his arms.

Jessica turned to face him. "And what is that supposed to mean"?

"I was speaking figuratively..."

"Well... I don't need anyone's help"! She said before starting to walk past him once more.

Gibbs reached out a hand to stop her from walking past him.

Jessica glanced at his hand on her arm before looking up at his face.

"Sure about that?" he repeated quietly.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as she looked into his eyes.

Gibbs gave her a look as if to say "Well?"

Jessica swallowed slightly. "I... I want to do this myself..." she said quietly, never taking her eyes off of his.

"What if you can't?"

She wasn't used to asking for help. "I don't know..." she said quietly.

His heart went out to her at that very moment.

Jessica closed her eyes slightly as her head tilted downwards, trying to stop the tears from surfacing.

"Then please...talk to someone."

Jessica shook her head slightly. "I don't know how..." she said, even quieter, as she looked back up into his eyes, the tears starting to show slightly.

Gibbs watched her carefully and didn't really know what else to say. He was never good in these situations; he was used to taking out people's problems by taking out whatever was causing them.

Jessica swallowed slightly, seeing that she was making him uncomfortable. "Sorry..." she said as she wiped her eyes slightly with her hand.

"Stop apologising..." he said trying to make it sound like an order.

Jessica laughed slightly as she looked into his eyes. "Sorry... "

"What did I just say?"

She smiled slightly as she unconsciously turned slightly to face him more. "So..." she stopped herself from repeating what he had told her not to.

Gibbs abruptly placed a finger on her lips.

Jessica gasped slightly as he placed a finger on her lips.

When he was sure she wouldn't say anything else, he removed it and lowered his hand.

Swallowing slightly, Jessica bit her lips slightly, not taking her eyes off of his.

"I'll let you get acquainted with the television," Gibbs replied with a small smile then walked over to the door.

Jessica followed him. "Agent Gibbs... I... thank you" she said as she placed her hand on the handle as he did.

Gibbs acted like it had been struck by electricity as her hand moved on top of his. He immediately pulled it back and looked up to her. "You're welcome Agent Islington."

Jessica took her hand off of the handle and looked at him. "It's the least I can say af... After all yo...you've done for me..." she said quietly.

"Can't have my people quitting on me."

She nodded silently, her eyes looking deep into his.

Gibbs smiled then made a reach for the door handle again.

Jessica swallowed. What should she do? Should she stop him from leaving? _/He's your boss Jessica... you shouldn't even be thinking these things!!/_

He turned the handle and pulled the door open. "Remember...we're just a phone call away."

She didn't want him to leave but didn't know what to do make him stay. She didn't want to risk her job. Looking away, Jessica tried to step back slightly, but something was stopping her from moving.

Gibbs gave her another smile then stepped outside turning back to her. "Take care of yourself...that's an order."

Jessica looked at Gibbs as he stood outside her door and then walked away from it, keeping her back to him. Why didn't she want him to leave? Why was every part of her body telling her to tell him to stay?

Gibbs frowned slightly.

Jessica leant her hands against the back of the sofa, still in Gibbs eyesight, her back still to him.

"Well goodbye."

Her head felt like it was swimming. Jessica closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she tried to steady herself, her legs feeling like they were going to give out from underneath her.

Gibbs reached forward to close the door.

Jessica gripped onto the sofa tightly as her legs gave way and she fell out of sight of Gibbs.


	4. Getting Closer

"Islington..." Gibbs frowned and ran over to her, kneeling down by her side.

Jessica put her hand to her head, shaking it slightly. "I'm fine... just a little head rush" she told him, trying to make an excuse for herself as she started to stand up.

"Uh huh..."

Jessica stood up and looked at Gibbs. She leant her back against the sofa. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Hq"? She asked in a strange tone of voice.

Gibbs helped her onto the actual sofa. "I am now."

"I'm fine... I don't need to sit down... I don't need anyone's help"!! She shouted as she stood back up and walked away from him. Why did she feel hurt that he was leaving? _/What the hell is wrong with you Jessica? He has a job... he can leave... stop feeling like this!!!/_

"I didn't say you did," he stated calmly. "I just helped you up off the floor."

Jessica turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to shout... its ju..." she stopped herself from saying the rest of that sentence, knowing that it would have hurt her career_. /Why the hell were you going to say that?!?!/_

"You feel you can handle it yourself...I got that."

"No... I can't... I can't handle this... I can't handle any of this... I need help..." _/...your help.../_ she looked into his eyes, wondering why she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

Gibbs couldn't believe she had just revealed that. All the while she had been insisting she could cope and all of a sudden she was breaking down. When he told her to talk to someone, he certainly didn't mean him. He couldn't allow himself to get into this sort of position with any of his agents, let alone any of his female agents. "Isn't that what I've been saying all along?"

Jessica looked at him, seeing how uncomfortable she had made him. She rushed past him and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "I'm sorry" she shouted through the door as she locked it.

"Come on," Gibbs said.

Jessica slumped against the door in the bathroom, unable to believe how she had embarrassed herself.

Gibbs stared at the door for a few seconds before walking over to the front door. He closed it and walked over to her house phone. He dialled HQ and told DiNozzo he was going to be delayed and that if they needed him to ring his cell phone. They didn't know that it was in the car did they? He quietly put the phone down and got comfortable on the sofa.

Jessica heard Gibbs speaking on the phone, then everything went silent. Was he still there?

He peered over the top then slouched down so he would be out of sight when she finally emerged.

After hearing nothing for several minutes, Jessica stood up and opened the door slowly and stepped outside.

Gibbs heard the door and remained where he was.

Jessica closed the door and sighed, running her hand over her hair. What had she just done? Jessica looked around, then began to walk to the bedroom.

Gibbs slouched down even more as she crossed past on her way to the bedroom.

Opening the door, Jessica stepped inside and sat on the bed, sinking her head into her hands.

He finally got to his feet quietly and walked over her bedroom. Gibbs leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms as he looked down at her.

Feeling someone's gaze upon her, Jessica looked up to see Gibbs stood there. "I thought you had gone..." she said quietly as she looked down into her hands again.

"You thought wrong," he stated bluntly.

"Why didn't you..."?

"I weren't leaving you in this state."

Jessica breathed in deeply and looked back up at him, but avoided his eyes. "I'll be fine..."

Gibbs stared down at her with an unconvinced look, after what he had just witnessed he wasn't so sure.

"I'm sorry for what I said... but please... I don't need help..." she looked away "... I don't need your help..." she added the last bit under her breath slightly.

Gibbs didn't fail to catch that last bit.

Jessica began to rub her hands together. "Please... please j... just go"

He was adamant that he wasn't moving from this spot until he were certain that there was something to be done for her.

"Please!! Go"!

"Is that an order?"

"If it has to be"! She stood up "Go!! Please!! I don't need your help"!!

"I didn't say you did," Gibbs said keeping his tone quiet.

Jessica stared at him. "GO"!!

Gibbs remained where he was, completely unfazed.

Jessica attempted to push him out of the room. "I SAID GO"!! She shouted, tears coming to her eyes.

He was having none of this behaviour and tried to think of some way of calming her down. Whenever Abby got upset he just gave her a big hug so he tried it this time. Gibbs unfolded his arms and opened them to her with a passive expression.

Jessica just stared at him. What was he doing?

"Come here," he ordered.

"What"?

Gibbs looked down to his arms then back up to her. "What...do I have to spell it out for ya?"

Jessica looked down and away from him, unsure of what to do.

Gibbs sighed and lowered his arms, at least he'd tried.

Jessica looked back up at Gibbs and moved towards him slightly "I'm sorry..." she said quietly "... I'm so sorry..." she then led her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry for all of this..."

Gibbs brought his arms up and wrapped them around her tightly. His eyes focused on a distant point.

Jessica placed her hands on his chest as he hugged her, closing her eyes slightly. Why did she suddenly feel comfortable?

He rubbed her back with one hand and continued staring at the wall. Gibbs could see now that she just needed a friend.

Jessica sighed slightly as she felt his hand on her back.

Gibbs glanced down to her then back up to the wall. Both were silent as he held her.

Jessica moved her head slightly, so that her forehead was now against his chest, then she looked up at him, silently mouthing the words thank you to him.

He didn't see her though as his gaze was still elsewhere.

Jessica looked around slightly, wondering what to do now, before looking back up at him.

He rubbed her back once more then looked down to her. "Feeling better?"

Jessica looked into his eyes and nodded slightly, but she didn't move.

Gibbs gave her a small smile.

Jessica smiled ever so slightly in return.

He finally let her go and took a respectful step back.

Jessica sighed as he let her go, having not wanted to move. She looked around them; once again realising they were in her bedroom.

Gibbs put his hands back in his pockets.

Jessica looked around, and then sat back down on the bed, breathing in deeply.

Gibbs leaned against the doorframe once more.

Jessica looked to her cupboard and then stood up, walking to it. After she had opened it, she pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around herself, before sitting at the head of the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest underneath the covering.

Gibbs folded his arms once more and studied her carefully.

Jessica drew the blanket in around herself further. "You don't have to be here" she said quietly.

"I know."

"Then why don't you leave"?

"I dunno."

Jessica swallowed slightly as she rested the left side of her head on her knees.

Gibbs sighed himself and walked over to her.

She raised her head slightly as he walked over.

He sat down next to her. "I know you needed to vent."

Jessica glanced in his direction, but didn't answer.

Gibbs carried on staring ahead of him.

"You can go..." she said quietly, barely audible to him as she moved her head slightly.

"But I'm not moving."

Jessica looked at him. Why wasn't he moving?

Gibbs glanced back to her while not saying a word.

Jessica sat straighter and looked ahead of them, the silence getting uncomfortable.

Gibbs looked away once more and just folded his arms.

Jessica looked at him. "You don't need to stay anymore you know..." she said quietly.

"I know."

She continued to look at him.

Gibbs looked down to the floor then back over to the door but he refused to move.

Jessica couldn't understand why he wasn't moving. "Agent Gibbs... y-you can go..." she said quietly.

"I know but I want to make sure you're okay."

Jessica smiled at him. "I'll be fine... I promise I won't do anything" she said, biting her lip slightly.

"Promise?"

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't believe the kindness that he was showing her.

Gibbs realised that she weren't answering him.

"I'll be fine..." she said softly. Truth be told, she didn't want him to leave.

"All right." Gibbs eventually got to his feet.

Jessica watched him stand up. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to leave her. Why had she told him to go? A slight look of sadness was in her eyes.

"I'll see myself out."

She climbed off the opposite side of the bed and met him at the bedroom door. Once she got there, Jessica didn't know what to say or do.

Gibbs looked at her expectantly.

Jessica opened her mouth to tell him not go, but the words wouldn't come out.

Her behaviour was concerning him more than he would let on. Gibbs stared down at her once more before speaking. "What is it?"

Jessica looked down slightly. How could she tell him? How stupid would it sound? "Its... n-nothing"

"Sure?"

Jessica continued to look down, not answering him.

Gibbs slowly reached out for her chin and tilted it until she was facing him.

Jessica tried to avoid his eyes, thinking that he would be able to see why she didn't want him to leave. _/he's your boss Jessica... yours and Tony's!.../_

He realised what it was, or at least he thought he did and immediately retracted his hand.

Jessica shuddered slightly as he moved his hand and turned away, moving slightly.

"I gotta go."

She stayed silent. What was she supposed to do? Tell him not to leave... that she wanted him to be there... with her?! _/How stupid would it sound? It could ruin my career... he would reject me... its just... I can't.../_

Gibbs took one last look at her then left the bedroom continuing into the living area.

Jessica breathed in deeply. She knew that if she felt this way she would never be able to work with him properly. Suddenly, without thinking, she ran out of bedroom into the living room. "Wait..." _/what am I doing?!?! What am I going to say to him?!?!/_

He turned around once more.

Jessica froze, swallowing hard. What was she going to do?

Gibbs'd had enough of this and opened the door. If she was just going to stand there staring at him instead of saying something then he wasn't going to bother.

Jessica breathed in deeply as he opened the door. _/for gods sake Jessica!! If you're feeling like this, you won't be able to work with him; you might as well do something!!!/ _She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him slightly.

That was unexpected and slowly he turned to face her.

Jessica looked into his eyes. _/Jessica... just do it! Do it and then put in for reassignment!! At least then you won't have to face him again.../_

Gibbs waited for her to say something, anything.

She breathed in again, deeper than before. /Just do it... do something!!/

Gibbs was still waiting.

Deciding to just go ahead and do it, Jessica leaned forward slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips, closing her eyes slightly.


	5. Let me leave!

That was unexpected, very unexpected in fact. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.

Jessica walked over to the sofa and leant against it, her hands gripping the back off it hard.

Gibbs stared at her trying to determine what had gone on here.

She had done it. She had kissed him. But why wasn't he leaving?

Instead of leaving, he closed the door he had opened and looked back to her.

Jessica's head sagged slightly as she heard the door close, thinking he had left.

With Jessica kissing him, it was obvious that she felt something for him and he had to nip it in the bud before it escalated.

Tears began to fall down Jessica's face. _/I've just ruined my career.../_

Gibbs reached out to place a hand on her shoulder then thought against it.

"What have I done..." she said quietly through the tears, not knowing he was still there.

"Good question."

She jumped as he spoke. Turning to face him, Jessica looked into his eyes, her tear stained cheeks beginning to turn red with embarrassment. "I... I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"You don't have to apologise."

Jessica smiled as she looked up at him, but stopped instantly. Why hadn't he left?

Gibbs folded his arms and waited for her to explain.

Jessica looked away from him. "Look... i-i've put in for reassignment so I need to pack" she said as she turned and walked to her room, opening the wardrobe doors.

"Why?"

She didn't answer as she pulled the suitcase out and laid it open on the bed.

Gibbs didn't like repeating himself.

"Please... I need to pack... I'm leaving tomorrow..."

"That's news to me."

She stopped for a few moments. /You haven't even booked the flights or anything... I can leave now.../ "I... I'm going to the airport in a half an hour".

Gibbs gave her a look that said "really?"

Jessica opened the chest of drawers and began to hurriedly pull the clothes out, trying to take her mind of how she had embarrassed herself. _/Why is he still here? God how stupid am I?.../_

"That's funny..."

"Why is that"? She asked as she pulled out some of her shoes and placed them on the bed, before opening the top drawer

"For starters I haven't been given a letter of resignation, you'd think the director would mention something like that and have you seen the weather...no planes will be taking off from BMI at all tonight."

"I'll... I'll go to hotel at the airport or something... But i'm leaving in half an hour"

"No you're not."

"And how would you stop me"?! She asked as she pulled her underwear out of the drawer and placed it quickly into the suitcase.

Gibbs thought about the question for a moment and studied her carefully.

Jessica continued to hurriedly pack her suitcase, not taking the time to fold anything neatly like she usually would. She just wanted to get away as soon as possible.

He liked Jessica, she was a good agent but could he see her as something more than that? For one thing she wasn't even a red head and Gibbs preferred the red heads.

Putting the last of her clothes into the large suitcase, Jessica began to zip it up.

Then again, did that really matter? Since their abduction, they had gotten really close and that was something very rare for Gibbs considering how he kept himself distanced from the people he worked with. Ducky being the exception of course.

She started to struggle with the last part of the zip. "Damn it..." Jessica cursed silently under her breath as she tried to press down on the top as she continued to try to shut it. "Please..."

"Stop."

Jessica chose to ignore him as she continued to try to shut the case. "Please... Come on... please..."

"Agent Islington!"

Jessica froze as his voice made her jump, finally managed to shut the case.

Nothing was working. "Jessica."

She didn't turn and answer him.

Gibbs was slowly losing patience.

Jessica turned and walked towards her wardrobe, pulling out her coat and the final pair of shoes, bending slightly to put them on.

He tapped his foot.

After having put her shoes on, Jessica stood up and turned to finally look towards Gibbs as she slowly pulled on her coat.

Gibbs was still tapping his foot but he unfolded his arms.

Tying her coat around her, Jessica walked back over to the bed and pulled the suitcase off of it. "I have to go now Agent Gibbs..." _/Please... I can't face you anymore... why did I kiss him?/_

"You're not going anywhere."

"And how are you going to stop me"?

Gibbs stood defiantly in the doorway.

"This is still my apartment; you can't stop me from leaving it"!

"Wanna bet?"

She stopped a foot away from him and looked up into his eyes. "Agent Gibbs... if you'll excuse me"!!

Gibbs folded his arms once more. "No Agent Islington I don't believe I will."

"And why not"?

He just looked at her in silence.

"Fine!! If you have no answer"!! She started to walk past him.

Gibbs stuck out an arm and pressed it against the door frame.

Jessica looked down at his arm, then up into his eyes. "Why won't you just let me leave"?

"Because you're a damn good agent."

Jessica tried again to get past him. "Well i'm sure my bosses will assign me somewhere else!! Now let me go"!

Gibbs refused to budge from his position.

Jessica looked up into his eyes. "Let me go"!! She wanted to go. How could she work around him after having kissed him?

"Just calm down."

Jessica stared at him and tried to push past him once more. "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO"?!!!!!!!!

Gibbs grabbed her by both arms, causing her to drop her suitcase.

"What are you doing? Let go of me"!! _/Please.../_

Gibbs looked down into her eyes.

Jessica stopped struggling for a moment and looked at him.

"Look..."

She continued to look up into his eyes. _/Please just let me go... I can't face being around you... not after having embarrassed myself like this.../_

He didn't know why he did what he did next but he weren't thinking logically, weren't thinking about the consequences. Gibbs leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, releasing her arms and cupping her face.

Jessica closed her eyes as he kissed her. After a moment, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes with a slight look of shock and confusion. _/he kissed me! Why did he kiss me/_

Gibbs didn't say a word.

She swallowed slightly and continued to look up at him. Then, Jessica leaned in and brushed her lips against his, closing her eyes as she did so.

He moved his hand from her face and down to her waist.

Jessica slowly moved her hand to his chest, then around his neck, moaning softly as she kissed him.

Gibbs walked her backwards towards the sofa.

Jessica pressed herself up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It had been a good while since he had kissed a woman, especially since it was one he wanted to kiss and he broke it off slowly.

Why did he stop? Jessica looked up at him, disappointment in her eyes. "What is it"? She asked. _/Everything's changed... why did he kiss me/_

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what"?

"For that."

"You don't have to apologise".

Yes he did, he was ranking agent and he let himself overstep the mark.

Jessica looked down momentarily. "You don't have to apologise... I-I should be apologising".

Gibbs looked down at her.

Jessica looked up slightly but avoided his eyes. He obviously regretted having kissed her.

He pursed his lips together and looked down to her suitcase; he retrieved it and placed it on the sofa. Gibbs was obviously having some issues that he needed to resolve.

Jessica watched him, walking up to his side. "What is it"?

"This isn't right..."

Jessica sighed. "I shouldn't have kissed you. That's why i'm leaving..."

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it"? She watched him carefully. "Please..."

Gibbs sat down and stopped short of holding his head in his hands. Eventually he looked back up to her. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

Jessica sat by him, a concerned look on her face. "It's not your fault. I was the one that started it".

"But I'm the one who shouldn't have acted upon it."

Jessica put her hand on his leg unknowingly. "Please... don't beat yourself up over this. If there is any blame to be placed it's on me and not you".

Gibbs looked down to her hand then back up to her.

Jessica looked down at her hand and instantly withdrew it. "Sorry..."

"No..."

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable..." Jessica said as she looked away and started to stand up.

"I'm not uncomfortable."

She stopped and looked into his eyes.

Gibbs lowered his head.

Jessica sighed and stood up. /_God i've been so stupid.../_

He stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry... i'm so sorry..." Jessica said as she reached for her suitcase.

Gibbs turned around to watch her but didn't say anything. "Agent..." No, it didn't seem appropriate always addressing her like that after what had transpired between them. The truth was he didn't regret his actions. "Jessica."

Jessica stopped where she was but didn't turn around.

"Come here."

Jessica glanced down slightly. What was she supposed to do?

Gibbs carried on staring down at the floor when she wouldn't come.

"It's what's best... it will make it easier... for both of us..." Jessica said quietly, still facing away from him. She then bent down again and picked up her suitcase.

"No."

Jessica breathed in deeply as she stood still. What was she supposed to do?

Gibbs decided that if she wasn't going to come to him then he was just going to have to go to her.

Jessica then started to walk towards the door.

"Jessica."

She stopped walking for a second, but then continued, reaching the door.

Gibbs had to run the rest of the way to cut her off once more.

"It's what's best..."

"No it isn't."

"It will make it easier..." Jessica told him and she reached for the door handle.

Gibbs reached for it at the same time.

Jessica finally looked up at him.

"Trust me...it won't."

"Then what am I supposed to do"?

"Stay." Gibbs said it as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"I have nothing to stay for now... I have embarrassed myself too much to be able to stay here any longer".

"You shouldn't be."

She turned to face him completely. "I have embarrassed myself. I've... I've..."

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her fiercely to silence her.


	6. Together

Jessica closed her eyes then pulled back slightly, looking up into his. She thought for a few seconds but she didn't care about the consequences any more. She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist but this time he had no thoughts about breaking off the kiss.

Jessica moved her lips against his, moaning softly into his mouth.

Gibbs tightened his grip on her and moved her back against the wall, moving his lips from hers and trailed them down her neck.

Jessica tilted her head back as he kissed her neck. "Gi..." she moaned slightly as she pulled his mouth back to hers.

His hands explored every contour of her body, he realised what he was doing and that it was wrong. Romance between agents never worked out but he didn't care.

Jessica pressed her body against his. "Gib... oh god..." She moved her hands down to his chest as she moved herself against him, realising that she didn't even know his name.

Gibbs slowly pulled away and looked down into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes, hoping that he wasn't regretting what they were doing.

He continued staring into her eyes as he removed his hands; instead he scooped her up into his arms.

Jessica brushed her lips against his as he held her. She couldn't believe that they were doing this. When she had been dating Tony she had never imagined that she would one day be kissing Gibbs. But she didn't care anymore. All she wanted at that moment was to carry on kissing him.

Gibbs smiled gently down at her and carried her over to the bedroom.

Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He laid her down on the bed while looking into her eyes.

She looked up at him before moving slightly to kiss him. A she kissed him; the buckle of her coat dug into her side and made her wince. "Ow..." she said quietly as she drew back from the kiss.

Gibbs immediately tensed up and backed off somewhat.

"No... No... Its not..." she looked down at the buckle. "It's my belt".

For a minute he had no idea what she was talking about until he looked down.

Jessica smiled as she looked back into his eyes.

"I think we can..." Gibbs' hands moved down and undid the belt buckle. "Remedy that."

Jessica flinched slightly as he undid the belt. She moved slightly as she started to pull the coat off.

Gibbs helped her off with her coat then lay down next to her on the bed.

Jessica looked at him before moving herself and placing her hand on his cheek, leaning forward and kissing him.

He returned the kiss gently while working his hands up her body.

She moaned softly into his mouth as her hand moved over his shoulders and started to push off his jacket.

Gibbs helped her and shrugged out the jacket then went to unbutton her blouse.

Jessica kissed him again as she moved her hands to unbutton his own shirt.

Groaning slightly at he continued, he fiddled with the last button.

Jessica quickly undid his buttons and moved her hands inside his shirt and over his chest.

Her touch was like fire to him and it surprised him to have a woman touching him in this way after so long. Gibbs opened up her blouse and placed kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone.

She bit her lip as she moaned at his touch. Jessica moved her hands over his skin gently then started to remove his shirt.

Once more, he helped her and shrugged off before kissing his way down to her breasts.

"Gibbs..." she moaned as her hands moved to his hair.

"Mmm..."

She began to move herself against him as she ached for him. One hand moved to his back as the other toyed with his hair. "Mmm..."

He kissed up and down her chest while reaching for the zipper of her skirt.

As he undid her skirt, Jessica moved her hands to his belt buckle.

Gibbs carefully tugged on her skirt and brought the material down over her hips and down to her thighs.

"Oh god Gibbs..." she moaned as she undid his belt, tilting her head back.

It was odd having his surname said in that way but he actually didn't mind. He eased down the rest of the skirt until it reached her ankles then tossed t down on the floor beside the bed.

Jessica looked down at him before sitting up and drawing him into another kiss, her hands then moving to unbutton his trousers.

The sensation he was feeling had almost become alien to him. Gibbs let out a small gasp.

She then started to move the zipper down as she continued to kiss him. Jessica moved her body closer to him, wanting him to know how much she wanted this.

Gibbs was getting all the right signals and ran his hand down her arms, removing what remained of the blouse on her. He dropped it down to the floor then ran his hand down her bareback.

Jessica's skin tingled at his touch. "Mmmm" she moaned as she moved her lips against his. Her fingers started to move along the waistband of his underwear.

He ran his hands up her back once more, amazed at how smooth her silky skin was. Gibbs reached her bra and expertly undid the back.

Her fingers moved inside the waistband, before moving to push down his trousers. Jessica pressed her body up against his.

There was definitely no going back from here and he carefully removed her bra.

Jessica moved against him, her body aching to have him. "Gibbs... Mmmmmm..." she moaned into his mouth as her hands continued to try to push his trousers down.

Gibbs adjusted his position slightly so he could be freed of the rest of his clothes while his hands moved down to her underwear.

Jessica pushed his trousers down then moved her lips away from him and moved to her knees so that she could pull them off.

Gibbs took a moment to watch her.

When she had finished, Jessica threw his trousers to the floor and looked back at him. She knew that everything would be different between them now. But should they let anyone else know of what was going on? She then moved herself to him and began to kiss him once more.

He kissed her gently, rolling her over while slipping his hand under the waistband of her panties.

She gasped slightly as he touched her, moving herself so that she could be closer to him.

Gibbs caressed her thighs then slid them down.

Jessica moaned at his touch, knowing that she was now naked in front of him. She looked up into his eyes, knowing that continuing would change everything between them forever.

Gibbs drew in a deep breath at the sight of her. She was amazingly beautiful.

She swallowed slightly as she watched him, her eyes not moving from his.

"You okay?"

Jessica smiled. "Mmmhmm..." she then put her hand on his cheek.

Gibbs smiled down at her then leaned in.

Jessica brushed her lips against his as she began to move her body slowly against him.

He smiled down at her a little nervously.

"You okay"? She asked softly.

"Fine".

"Are you sure..."? She asked carefully. _/Is he regretting this/_

"Are you..."?

"Yes" she answered, smiling at him.

Gibbs was glad she had said that to him and leaned in once more, kissing her more fiercely than he had previously. He wanted her and he needed her. Now.

Jessica pressed herself against him and moaned loudly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as one of her thighs slid up around his waist.

He couldn't stand it any longer and got himself into a better position.

She kissed her passionately, wanting every inch of him there and then.

Gibbs finally removed the rest of his clothes and hovered above her. Jessica was lying beneath him, younger and beautiful. He leaned in and kissed her. As he did, he gently eased himself into her.

Jessica pushed herself closer to him as he moved inside her. She wrapped her other leg around his waist as she moaned loudly.

He moaned himself, amazed at the sensations washing over him.

Moving her face away from his, Jessica looked up into his eyes. Her body moved against his as her hand ran over his cheek.

He held onto her tighter as he sped up the thrusts. Gibbs controlled his breathing as he kissed her once more.

Jessica moaned into his mouth as he thrust into her. She used her legs to push him into her deeper.

"Jess..."

She moaned even louder as he said her name. "Mmmmm". Jessica tilted her head back as her body moved against his.

Gibbs kissed her without abandon, his hands tangled in her hair.

She could feel the arousal building up inside of her as they moved against each other. Her mouth kissed his passionately.

His lips moved away from hers, trailing down her chin and along her jaw. Gibbs increased the pace and sped up the trusts, wrapping an arm around her tightly.

Beads of sweat were running over her as she panted, her breath short. Jessica's hands moved in his hair. "Oh god... "

Moving inside her, he slowly the pace once more to allow himself to go deeper. Gibbs felt the sensations build in the pit of his stomach.

Jessica could feel herself reaching breaking point as she felt him inside of her. "Ooohhhh..." she tilted her head back as she tried to control herself.

Gibbs breathed in his nose and out through his mouth, all he had to do was hold on just that little bit longer but his control was waning.

Suddenly, Jessica's legs clenched around his waist as she lost all control of her senses. "Ooooohhhhhh god... Gibbs... ooohhhhhh..." she cried out as she came hard around him, tilting her head back as far as she could.

At the same time, Gibbs cried out and buried his head into her chest.

Losing all senses of the world around her, Jessica held onto Gibbs tight as they both came.

He released the breath he had been holding and slipped both arms around her waist. Gibbs rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. 'I think I'm having a heart attack' he thought breathing hard.

Jessica looked up at the ceiling, before looking over at Gibbs. "You all right"? She asked.

'And here I was thinking I was in good shape' he thought as his breathing eventually evened out. "I'm good," Gibbs said closing his eyes briefly.

She smiled as she led on her side and placed her hand on his stomach. "Good".

Gibbs managed a smile for her and reached up with his hand. He entwined it in her wild hair.

Looking down at him, Jessica breathed in deeply as his hands entered her hair. She couldn't believe that they had just been together, but she didn't regret it in the slightest and she hoped that he didn't either.

He guided his hand from her hair and stroked her cheek before setting it back down on his chest.

Jessica rested back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling once again. She didn't know what to say to him now. Should she speak? Or would it make him regret what had happened? Did he regret it already?

Glancing over to her discreetly, he could see that she was lost in her own thoughts. Gibbs felt like he was on a naval destroyer going through thick fog at a speed of 16 knots with no way to navigate. Did he regret it? No, he didn't regret but there was one question that stood out. Where did they go from here?

Jessica looked at her bedside clock, it was only 6pm. She sat up and looked around the room, her eyes resting on Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced to his watch. He couldn't believe it was 6pm already, DiNozzo would be sending out a search party for him.

She climbed off of the bed and looked around for her clothes. _/He regrets it doesn't he? Oh god i've just ruined any chance of being able to work with him! Its not like he's going to want to continue things is it?!!!/_

Gibbs watched her for a moment and had to admit he was pretty reluctant to get out of bed.

As she picked up her clothes, Jessica looked out of the bedroom and saw her suitcase on the floor.

Gibbs saw where her gaze was directed and didn't like the look in her eyes. "You're not leaving so soon are you?"

She stood still and glanced back at him quickly. Should she leave? Could they ever work together after this?

Gibbs sat up and gave her a look as if to say: "Well?"

Jessica looked from the suitcase to Gibbs, then back at the suitcase, not knowing how to answer his question.

Slowly, he swung his legs round and started picking it up his own clothes. All the while, looking back at her.

Jessica sat back down on the bed; her clothes bundled in her arms, her gaze on the suitcase. "This has changed everything hasn't it"? _/They will all know wont they if I go back... I can't go back, he wont look at me the same, none of them will... Abby, James, Tony... oh god Tony... /_ She glanced quickly at Gibbs, then back at the case. _/He won't want to be with me... Gibbs won't want to be near me now... what have I done/_

"It's changed..." Gibbs admitted as he pulled on his pants and trousers, zipping them up. He paused before putting the shirt on. "But not necessarily for the worse."

She looked at him. "What"? She asked quietly. _/He can't want to be with me? ... Does he?.../_

Gibbs pulled on his shirt and started buttoning up while looking at her seriously. "Everyone knows my reputation Jessica...I'm by the book and I play by the rules..." He paused for thought then gave a small smile. "Well most of the time."

Jessica carried on looking at him, not moving, as she started to shiver slightly, holding her clothes close to her.

He finished buttoning up his shirt and put his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't have...gotten involved with you if I didn't want too."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. He wanted to be with her... she hoped. Jessica then turned her head and looked back at the suitcase as she put her clothes in her lap and started to put them on, her gaze staying on the case.

"And I certainly wouldn't have let it get this far," Gibbs continued slipping his shoes on.

She pulled on her clothes quickly and moved out of the room, standing just outside the door, her eyes glued to the suitcase.

Grabbing up his jacket, Gibbs followed her out.

Jessica stayed staring at the case.

"Jessica."

Could they be together? If the director found out would the relationship be stopped? And could she face Tony, knowing how he would feel if he found out about them. Breathing in deeply, Jessica didn't move or answer him.

Gibbs didn't like the silence he was being given.

Jessica looked down at the floor. _/Should I still leave/_

Well this is fun he thought while putting his jacket on and shoving his hands in his pockets.

She hated the silence and turned to look at him finally, but avoided his eyes.

Gibbs pursed his lips together and desperately thought of something to say but she was being so unresponsive.

When she finally looked into his eyes, Jessica tried to get herself to say something to him. But how could she phrase that she was still thinking of leaving? Would he try to stop her?

"You hungry?"

"Hmm"? Was all she could say, her head full of how people would react if they found out and of whether she should still leave?

"Food."

Jessica moved away from him and looked round the room. "... Yes... food... I..." /_How to approach the subject of us being together with him? What am I supposed to do about it/_

"I know a place not far from here." Gibbs gave her a small smile, usually it was customary to buy a woman dinner before you slept with her but then again he was always backwards.

Jessica looked back at him. He wanted to buy her dinner. Did this mean he wanted them to be together? Or was he just being polite. Breathing in deeply, she finally spoke. "Sure... Look, I'm sorry that I am being so quiet, its just..."

"Go on."

She looked down as she moved slightly back towards him. "Its just... I... " She looked back up as she stopped in front of him. "What's going to happen now"?

"What's going to happen?" he repeated. Gibbs looked down at her. "What do you want to happen?"

That was a good question. What did she want to happen? _/I want to be with you, but if I say that will I put him off/ _Jessica looked into his eyes, unsure of what to say.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"I want... I..."

He remained unmoved as he waited for her to say something.

"I don't want to... I don't want to say anything that would pus... that would make you walk away from me... fro..."

Gibbs frowned slightly and put his hands on his hips. "I'm not sure I follow."

She looked down at the floor again, but didn't move away. "I don't want to say anything that would push you away from me..." _/I don't want to say I want to be together... I don't want to scare you... I care... I... /_

"You mean make me leave?"

Jessica simply nodded her head.

"Why would you think that?" Gibbs asked confused then paused when the realisation dawned on him. "You meant...our relationship..."

She didn't answer.

Gibbs waited patiently.

Jessica looked around her, then back up at him. Breathing in deeply, she could tell that he wouldn't move till she answered him. "Yes..." she said quietly, looking away once more.

"Thought so."

Her gaze stayed down. "I d..." she stopped speaking as she breathed in deeply.

"Just relax."

"I cant. I don't know what to do now, I... I don't want to say anything that would scare you from be..." she stopped speaking again and walked away from him, her head resting in her hand.

"Look Jessica," Gibbs said gently placing an arm around her shoulders. "I care for you and you obviously feel something for me." He paused a moment and watched her carefully. He had never found himself in this sort of position. "I'm not saying we should shout it from the rooftops...god knows what it would do for our jobs but if we really want this then..." Gibbs couldn't believe he was about to say this. "We should give it a try and see how it goes."

Jessica looked up at him, her mouth open slightly. "Really"?

Gibbs looked away for a moment and raised his eyebrows before looking back to her. "Well...I said it...didn't I?"

A smile began to cross her face as it dawned on her that he had said it.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched her.

She turned to face him fully and wrapped her arms around his waist as she smiled up at him. Jessica couldn't believe that he wanted to give them a try.

Gibbs pulled her to him tightly with the one arm still around her and stroked her cheek with the other hand.

Jessica bit her lip slightly as she looked up at him. "That food sounds good if the offers still on..."

"It's still on," he replied.

"Good". She said as she moved away and walked back into the bedroom to grab her coat. "I gotta say i'm kinda hungry after..." she looked over her shoulder at him with a glint in her eye as she pulled on the coat. "... Well, I don't think I need to say what do I"? She said cheekily as she walked back out of the room, doing the coat up around herself.

"Been there...done that and lost the t shirt."

Jessica couldn't help but laugh as she picked her back up off the table and turned back to him. "I'm not sure I wanted to hear that" she joked.

"Marine's sense of humour," he commented dryly as he opened the door and held it open for her.

Jessica smiled as she walked through the door and out into the hallway.


	7. Dinner

Jessica walked outside the door and waited for Gibbs to walk out of the apartment so that she could lock the door.

Gibbs walked past her and put his hands in his pockets.

Smiling briefly at him, Jessica turned and pulled the key out of her bag before putting it in the door and turning it. When she was finished, she turned and looked back at him, smiling. "So... what now"? She asked, still nervous about what had happened and what would happen.

"Food."

She smiled broadly, before turning to walk down the hall.

Gibbs followed her down the hall shaking his head slightly.

Jessica glanced back at him as they reached the elevator.

"What is it"? She asked carefully.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure"? She asked as the doors opened.

"Yes." Gibbs walked past her and into the elevator.

"Should there be?"

Jessica shook her head as she followed him into the lift, the doors closing behind her. "NO, its just it looked like you were... Never mind" she finished, leaning against the wall after pressing the button.

"Thinking?"

She didn't answer as the lift descended down. She was too busy thinking of what she was supposed to do now. Could she face anybody at the office? Would they be able to tell that something was going on? And what would Tony do if he found out? She still cared deeply for him and she never wanted to hurt him.

Gibbs took his hands out of his pockets and stared at the doors of the lift absently. Fortunately, he had no work to do back at HQ but it would be best to phone them and let them know where he was. Well, that he was all right.

Jessica glanced at him as the lift came to a halt and the doors opened.

"What is this restaurant like"? She asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's quiet...has good food..."

Jessica nodded and walked through the doors.

"Sounds nice" she answered, smiling as she waited outside the lift for him.

She smiled as she looked at him. Jessica couldn't believe it, but she felt happy, happy to be around him and be in his company, hearing his voice. _/Wow Jess... kinda scaring me here... you can't be falling this fast... can I/. _Jessica wrapped one of her arms around the other as she stood looking at him.

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and carried on walking.

She walked quickly to catch him up, wanting to stay close to his side. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, he was being quiet. _/he is regretting it... god I should have just left.../_

His mind was going through all the diners and restaurants in the city.

Jessica glanced at him as they reached the main door. Then she reached for the handle to open it

Gibbs held it as she passed through.

"Thank you..." she said quietly as she walked down the steps, doubt swimming through her mind.

Gibbs nodded and followed her out. He searched through his pockets for his car keys.

As she waited by the car, it began to rain. Jessica looked up at the sky as the rain quickly increased, turning into a downpour.

"Just my luck..."

Gibbs cursed to himself as he fiddled with the keys and inserted them into the lock. He turned and got in, reaching across and unlocking the passenger's side for her.

Jessica hurriedly climbed into the car and shut the door. Brushing her damp hair away from her face, she looked over at Gibbs.

"You know its funny..." she started smiling.

"The rain?" Gibbs asked with a confused expression as he started the engine, flicking the switch for the windscreen wipers.

She laughed slightly, doing her seat belt up before looking over at him.

"I never realised before today that I don't even know your first name".

"Hardly anyone knows my first name," he retorted.

"True..." she answered, looking out of the windscreen as the wipers dragged across it. "I just thought that..." she started, before looking out the window and away from him.

Gibbs looked back to her then to the side mirror as he pulled out and onto the road. "Just thought what...?"

"I thought that after... after... Never mind".

Gibbs realised what she was talking about but didn't want to say it.

"Jethro."

Smiling slightly, Jessica looked back at him.

"Jethro... alright, Jethro. Where are we going"? She asked, shifting herself so that she was facing towards him slightly.

"To get food," he said repeating himself for, what was it? The third time.

Jessica laughed. "I know that"! She said jokingly.

"I just wandered where we were going for the food". She added, before her mobile rung. Taking out of her bag, she flipped it open.

"Islington... Tony" she looked at Gibbs as she spoke.

"Have I seen Agent Gibbs..."?

Gibbs glanced to her with a shrug that basically told her to make it up.

"I... uhh... no I haven't seen him... Yes, everything's fine... why do you ask?... no, Tony i'm fine... Look I have to go now... okay, i'll tell him if I see him, bye..." she then flipped the phone closed and placed it back in her bag.

His own phone started chirping. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open.

"Gibbs...DiNozzo what a surprise," he said sarcastically while glancing to Jessica. "I've been occupied all day in a meeting...do I tell you everything? Exactly."

Jessica held her bag in her lap as she looked out of the window. Was this how it was going to be if they were to be together? Spinning a web of lies to stop people finding out? She knew that they couldn't let anyone know, but she didn't realise how hard she would find it.

"Yes DiNozzo that's correct." Gibbs paused as he listened in.

"I'll see you bright and early Tony. Goodnight." He flipped the phone shut and went to throw it down.

Jessica continued to look out of the window, her mind full of what was going to happen if they carried on like this, hiding from everyone. Would 'they' work?

Once Gibbs had gotten rid of his cell phone, he concentrated solely on driving while glancing to Jessica every once in a while.

She stayed quiet, not sure of what to say at that moment. Unsure of whether or not she wanted to say anything. Could she live with having to hide 'them' from everyone? Having to lie to all of their friends?

He glanced to her once more as they came to a set of traffic lights.

Jessica glanced at the traffic lights, then at Gibbs, smiling weakly before looking back out of the window.

Something was definitely wrong, you didn't have three failed marriages and not pick up on when something was wrong. Too bad Gibbs had only developed that technique when his last wife hit him over the head with a golf club.

Jessica took her phone out of her bag and began to fiddle with it, trying to distract herself from the thoughts in her mind.

"Everything all right?"

She looked at him, forcing a smile.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be"? She asked, lying to him.

"Cause you've been staring absently for the past five minutes."

"Its nothing..." she said quietly before looking out of the window once more.

"Oh really?"

Jessica looked down at her lap before looking back to Gibbs.

"Its really nothing... Jethro. I'll be fine, seriously" she told him, smiling as she did so.

Gibbs wasn't entirely convinced.

Looking around, Jessica tired to change the subject.

"So... where are we going for the food then"? She asked, desperate to stop him asking about whether or not she was all right.

"Somewhere."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Somewhere... sounds great" she joked.

Gibbs glanced back to her with a smile.

Jessica watched him quietly as he drove.

Gibbs carried on watching the road.

She smiled and looked around as the car finally drew to a halt.

"And here we are." Gibbs reached into the back for an umbrella because he was practical that way and got out the car putting it up. He quickly ran around her side of the car, opened the door and held the umbrella over it.

Jessica slowly got out of the car and drew her coat tightly around her, smiling at him. "Thank you" she said quietly before looking around.

Gibbs closed the door and locked the car before escorting her up the steps.

She kept herself close to him as they walked up the steps to the main door of the restaurant. Jessica opened the door slightly, wanting to get out of the rain.

At the same time, Gibbs reached for it.

Jessica stopped, laughing slightly. "Sorry..." she said before reaching for the door again and opening it. She wasn't used for anyone doing anything for her.

Gibbs smiled.

Once inside, Jessica shook herself slightly to get rid of the rain, before looking around the restaurant.

"This is nice..." she looked at Gibbs

"Thank you... Jethro" she said before leaning towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He was still a little uneasy hearing someone else saying his name after he had gotten used to only being addressed by Ducky.

Pulling back slightly, Jessica frowned.

"You okay"? She asked.

"Fine."

She smiled.

"Good". She said before turning around and walking forwards slightly and starting to remove her coat.

Gibbs decided to just let her take off her own coat as he was overdoing it a little. It was such a long time since he had taken a woman out to dinner that it was taking him time to adjust. He shook the umbrella out and removed his own overcoat.

Jessica looked back at him as a waiter approached her.

"Good evening."

Jessica smiled.

"Good evening" she answered, before turning slightly and smiling at Gibbs.

"A table for you and your father?"

She struggled to stifle a laugh as she looked away from both the men, her hand covering her mouth.

Why did everyone think he was older than he actually was?! It was the hair wasn't it...well at least his hair wasn't receding unlike this guys.

"A table for 2."

Jessica bit her lip before looking back at Gibbs, an amused smile on her face.

"Yes sir...sorry sir."

She smiled at the waiter, before covering her mouth slightly to try and stop herself from laughing again.

Gibbs glanced to her and just mouthed jerk.

Jessica coughed the laugh down before leaning towards him.

"Don't pay any attention to him" she whispered into his ear before following the waiter.

"I weren't anyway."

She smiled as they reached the table.

The waiter pulled out the chair for Jessica.

Jessica smiled at the waiter as she sat down.

"Thank you" she said before looking around them.

The waiter smiled and nodded to Gibbs.

"Someone will be around shortly to take your order."

She nodded. "Thank you" she replied before looking down at the menu then up at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head as the man walked away and looked down at his own menu

Jessica laughed slightly as she looked at the menu.

Now what did he fancy?

She looked over the menu, her mind wandering back to the phone conversations with Tony in the car. Could she bear hiding something like this from anyone?

Gibbs made his decision then set his menu down.

Jessica continued to look at the menu, her eyes not moving. She wasn't paying any attention to what was on there, her mind elsewhere.

"Ready to order?"

She didn't answer.

"Jessica."

Jessica jumped slightly when she heard her name. Looking up at Gibbs, she blinked slightly.

"Hmm"?

She returned to looking at her menu, her mind not really focused.

Gibbs sighed.

Jessica looked up at him. "What"?

"I asked if you were ready to order."

"I... I, uhh..." she said, coughing slightly as she looked back at the menu, finally paying attention to what was on it.

Gibbs waited patiently.

Jessica swallowed as she looked over the menu, shifting in her seat.

He glanced to his watch.

She finally put the menu down as the waiter approached.

"What would you like?"

"The lasagne please" she said quietly, looking away from the both of them.

"And you?"

Gibbs couldn't believe it but also said "Lasagne."

Jessica smiled slightly as she looked towards the window.

"Anything else?"

Gibbs picked out some wine and that was it.

She finally looked back towards Gibbs as the waiter left. Her eyes avoiding his, shifting in her seat once again as her hands sat in her lap.

"Everything all right?"

Jessica looked up and was about to answer when she heard a familiar voice walk into the restaurant.

"Its so good to have you back in town after all these years..."

Jessica looked around slightly, her eyes widening when she saw Ducky stood in the doorway. Her head instantly whipped back around_. /Oh god... what's going to happen now/_

Gibbs looked up but wasn't as alarmed as Jessica. Instead he stood up.

"Ducky...care to join us?"

Jessica swallowed as Ducky looked towards them. Would he figure out something was going on?

Ducky jumped when he heard Gibbs' voice.

"Jethro..." he looked at Jessica "... Agent Islington. This is a surprise. I was just out for a meal with a dear old friend of mine. I didn't expect to see either of you here".

"I was giving Agent Islington a ride home and after getting soaked, I thought a meal was in order."

Ducky looked at the two of them.

"That was nice of you Jethro. I would join you but..." he looked at his friend

"I promised Miles here you see" he added, indicating to his friend.

Jessica got up slowly, reaching for her bag.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" she said quietly, before walking off in the direction of the bathroom. Once she was out of sight of them, she changed her direction and collected her coat, putting it on and heading out into the rain.

"That's fine Ducky."

Ducky nodded. "See you tomorrow Jethro" he said before he and Miles moved to the table that had been reserved for them.

Jessica stood outside the restaurant in the rain for a moment, wondering where she should go.

Gibbs drummed his fingers along the tabletop and waited patiently for both the food and for Jessica to return.

She decided to go back to her apartment to dry off. Walking in front of the restaurant window slightly, she started to call for a taxi.

He glanced to his watch and happened to catch a shadow out the corner of his eye. He thought it was Jessica but it was someone walking past, he looked at the watch once more and something else caught his eyes.

Jessica walked to the edge of the curb and held out her hand as a taxi pulled up in front of her.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and got to his feet, that was Jessica.

Opening the door to the taxi, Jessica looked around slightly, before beginning to get into the taxi.

Gibbs sprinted out past the waiter, moving a lot faster than anyone expected.

Getting into the taxi, she closed the door and told the driver to take her to her apartment. The driver nodded and began to pull away.

"Jessica!"

Jessica glanced out of the taxi window slightly as it continued to pull away.

Gibbs stopped running, the rain completely soaking him and he drew in a deep breath. What the hell was she going? Bailing on him?

Jessica glanced back at him before looking out of the front of the taxi. She took her phone out of her bag and began to write a text to him.

/I'm sorry. I can't handle hiding something that means so much to me from everyone. I want to be with you. But can we hide it? If anyone was to find out about us. I'm sorry/ She then pressed send.

His phone began bleeping at him. Gibbs pulled it out and flipped it open. It was one of those text things but he had no idea how to work them. He threw it down at the sidewalk and watched the cab speed away.

As the taxi pulled up outside her apartment, Jessica leant forwards and paid the driver. "Thank you" she said to him as she climbed out and shut the door. She was drenched through but she didn't care. She couldn't help but feel guilty about how she had left Gibbs at the restaurant. Once she got inside the apartment, Jessica took her coat off and walked into the lounge, to see two men sat there.

"What are you doing here"?

One of the men stood up and walked towards Jessica.

"Agent Islington. So nice of you to finally join us. How is Agent Gibbs"? He asked.

Jessica stood looking at the man. How did he know Gibbs? _/Did he get my text? Please say he got it. I have a bad feeling about these guys.../_

The other man walked up to Jessica and pushed her down into a chair before the other one walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialling Gibbs's number.

The phone started dialling on the sidewalk. Gibbs crouched down, picked it up and flipped it open. "Gibbs."

"Aaahh, Agent Gibbs. So nice to hear your voice after all this time".

"Who is this?"

The man smiled at Jessica as he spoke on the phone. "Don't say that you don't recognise my voice. Or did you really think you had killed me"?

Gibbs listened in intently; there were a certain familiarity. He spat out water as it dripped down into his mouth.

"Just cut the crap..."

"Alright Agent Gibbs. One question... how is Caitlin"?


	8. Old Friends Causing New Problems

_/OOC: In this part of the story we mention Kate being still alive. This is because in the role-play that this was originally done for, Kate wasn't killed but was in fact in a coma. We also bring back Ari. This was done before I had seen the episode Kill Ari, part2 so I apologise if this doesn't seem possible._

_Please enjoy. /_

His eyes narrowed in recognition. "You bastard."

"You finally remember your old friend Ari. How nice of you" Ari said before sitting in a chair in front of Jessica.

Jessica flinched slightly. Who was this guy?

"You're no friend of mine you son of a bitch."

"I would speak very nicely to me Agent Gibbs. Considering where I am sat right now".

Where he was? Gibbs spat out more water when common sense would have told him to get out of it. Kate!

"You stay away from Kate you hear me?!"

Ari laughed down the phone.

"No no Agent Gibbs. Caitlin is absolutely fine. I want to take revenge on you for killing me... killing her properly would not create the desired affect".

It wasn't even me, Gibbs thought. "Then what..." Abby, it had to be Abby. He had tried to kill her before.

Ari smiled as he leant forward and placed his hand on Jessica's face, making her pull away.

"Another question Agent Gibbs... does your phone have number recognition"?

Gibbs' face went slack and he slowly pulled the phone away from his ear, not wanting to know what the display read. It was Jessica's home phone. He closed the phone and ran over to his car.

Ari looked at the phone as it went dead then placed it down on the table.

"It seems that Agent Gibbs doesn't care whether or not you live... Jessica" he said stroking her face slightly as he looked into her eyes.

Jessica spat at him.

"If he doesn't kill you I will," she shouted at him.

Ari laughed.

"Such spirit... I can see why he likes you".

Jessica sat back. He knew about her and Gibbs?

Gibbs fiddled quickly with the keys and dropped them in his attempt to insert them into the ignition. He tried a second time and started the engine; he pulled away from the sidewalk almost colliding with another car.

"Now..." Ari spoke as he stood up, walking around behind Jessica and leaning down so that he could speak into her ear.

"... Shall we see how much he cares for you"?

Jessica looked up at him as the other man pulled her up out of the chair and almost threw her onto the couch.

"What do you want from me"? She asked as she righted herself.

Ari smiled as he stood before her, taking his gun out of his pocket.

"If Agent Gibbs isn't here within 5 minutes..." he pointed the gun directly at her head.

"... I will not be putting you into a coma like Caitlin was".

Jessica closed her eyes._ /Oh god... why did I leave him at the restaurant... please get here Jethro... I'm so sorry.../_

Ari looked at the other man.

"Perhaps we will not wait that long... pick her up" the man nodded and lifted Jessica out of the chair and threw her to Ari.

"Do not struggle or I will kill you" he whispered into her ear as they made their way out of the apartment and down to the bottom floor of the building.

Gibbs skidded around the corner and parked his car, more like abandoned it then headed up the steps.

The elevator doors opened as Gibbs reached the closed door, revealing Jessica stood in front of Ari and another man.

Gibbs stared through the doors, water dripping from his hair into his eyes and mouth.

Ari smiled as they stepped out of the elevator. "Do not try anything Agent Islington" he whispered into her ear, his eyes staying on Gibbs's.

He felt the urge to reach for his gun overwhelming him but he knew what would happen if he did that. Gibbs placed both palms against the glass to show he had no weapon in his hands and just remained silent, his eyes on Jessica.

Ari pushed the gun into Jessica's back, making her move towards the door.

Gibbs kept his hands up.

When they were stood on the other side of the glass Ari leant forwards to Jessica's ear.

"Stay there" he whispered before moving back slightly.

Jessica closed her eyes tightly.

Gibbs had moved his gaze to Ari; he didn't trust this bastard as far as he could throw him. Then again, in the right mood he probably could've thrown him a long way but that was beside the point.

Ari stepped back a few more paces, raising his gun into sight as Jessica opened her eyes to look at Gibbs the other side of the glass, mouthing the words

"I'm sorry..."

She had nothing to be sorry about.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Jessica's eyes went wide.

Ari smiled at Gibbs before putting his gun away and exiting out of another door.

Jessica's eyes began to fill with tears as she struggled to stay standing.

Gibbs banged on the door.

She looked down at the blood that was beginning to seep through the front of her shirt, the bullet having gone right through.

Gibbs' eyes widened and he banged on the door even more, kicking at it and ramming it with his shoulder.

Jessica stumbled back slightly, slowly raising her shaking hands to the wound, her eyes looking up at Gibbs again.

He continued, determined to get in there.

The door started to give as Jessica started to fall backwards.

"Islington," he shouted still ramming the door.

Jessica mouthed the word "Jethro..." as she fell back and the door finally crashed open.

Gibbs stumbled as he ran in and knelt down next to her, shaking from the rain he placed his hand over the wound. He pulled his cell phone out and dialled 911.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service I have an emergency I have an agent down!"

Jessica blinked slowly as she looked up at him.

"Je... Gib... Jethro... who... who was he"? She asked quietly as the rain dripped off of him and onto her.

"Doesn't matter," he said then he told the operator the address. He hung up then called Tony.

Tony picked up his phone as he pulled on his jacket, just about to leave the office. "DiNozzo".

"Tony thank god," he replied.

"Ari's alive."

Tony almost choked.

"What?! How... how do you know"? He asked.

"Because he called me."

"He called you"?! Tony asked confused, glancing around the office, seeing if anyone else was there.

"What do you want me to do Boss"?

"Find Abby and Kate...Ari called me...from Islington's home phone."

Tony's eyes widened.

"From Jess... oh god is she okay"?! His voice shaking slightly, his feelings for her still running strong through him.

"He...she's been shot but I've got an ambulance on the way. Find Kate and Abby and get them back to HQ."

Tony gripped the phone tightly. God, he was going to kill Ari when he saw him.

"Got it" he said through gritted teeth before hanging up.

Gibbs looked back down to Jessica.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she said as the tears started to spill.

"Conserve your energy."

"I shou... I shouldn't have left you... I couldn... I thought that Ducky... I tho... I thought he reali... "

"Ssssh."

"I'm sorry..." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes."

Jessica opened them slowly.

Gibbs smiled for her then looked back to the paramedics.

She coughed slightly, starting to close her eyes again.

"Jessica."

The paramedics entered as Jessica closed her eyes. All the while, Ari was sat, watching from a car outside.

Gibbs moved back, staring down at his blood-covered hands.

A medic knelt down at her side. Jessica's eyes remained closed as the medic checked her pulse

He looked back out into the rain then down to her.

Ari's car pulled up on the other side of the street, directly outside of the door. The medic took his hand away from Jessica's wrist and placed it on her neck, checking to see if she could find a pulse there.

Gibbs folded his arms with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not getting anything..."

"No."

The medic adjusted where he was sat, placing his hands on Jessica's chest. The other medic placing his fingers on her wrist.

He moved back against the wall.

The medics started compressions as Ari continued to watch, wanting to see Jessica die and the look on Gibbs's face when she did.

Gibbs watched on intently.

The medic continued for several minutes before the other spoke.

"I'm getting a pulse. It's weak..."

"Thank god."

"We need to get her to the hospital stat"! The medic shouted as the other moved to get the stretcher.

Gibbs moved back once more.

They prepared her then lifted her onto the stretcher, then secured her before moving her quickly towards the door. Ari stayed where he was, wanting Gibbs to see him before he drove away.

Gibbs lowered his gaze.

The stretcher was carefully moved down the steps before on the medics opened the ambulance doors. Ari smiled, before winding down his window.

"How is she Agent Gibbs"? He called out, his voice almost laughing.

Gibbs looked up at the voice.

Ari smiled as Jessica was lifted into the ambulance.

"Does she have much time"? He shouted again, laughing.

He knew that before he could draw his weapon or approach Ari the son of a bitch would be gone.

"Is she going to die"? Ari called out once more, laughing even harder as the medic looked out of the ambulance at Gibbs.

"You're going to die."

"I don't think so Agent Gibbs" Ari shouted once more before pulling away.

The medic looked at Gibbs.

"We have to get her there quickly"!

Gibbs looked at Jessica. "Go..."

Jessica glanced at Gibbs over the breathing mask that had been placed on her face. _/Don't leave me... don't leave... /_

"I'll catch up." Gibbs shut the back doors.

The ambulance pulled away and quickly sped down the street as Ari's car went the opposite way.

Gibbs watched them both go and held his head in his hands.

Ari sat in his car as it sped along. He took a phone out of the glove box and dialled Gibbs's number once more.

Gibbs drew in a deep breath and answered his cell phone.

"WHAT?!"

"Now now Agent Gibbs... I would calm down unless you wish me to go to the hospital and finish the job completely".

"I will not calm down," he said in a low voice and quickly.

"If you want to kill someone then come after me you spineless bastard."

Ari laughed down the phone.

"But then I wouldn't experience the fun of seeing you lose the things you care for". He smiled, glancing at the man who was driving.

"Tell me... how close are you to Agent Islington"?

"She's one of my agents."

"Agent Gibbs. Why would I target her over everyone else if she was just one of your agents"?

"Because everyone I am close to it just one of my agents."

"Agent Gibbs... don't lie to me... I know. I know everything that has happened. There is no use in lying to me. It will just make things worse for her".

"No it won't."

Ari smiled, looking at the driver.

"Take us to the hospital" he ordered, making sure Gibbs's heard him.

Gibbs closed his cell phone once more.

Ari frowned.

"He will regret that" he said to himself as they neared the hospital.


	9. At The Hospital

The car pulled up outside the hospital and Ari climbed out. Walking around to the back of the car, he opened the trunk, pulling out a bunch of flowers. Entering the hospital, he walked up the front desk, walking slightly sheepishly.

"Excuse me... my girlfriend was brought in a few minutes a go. I wanted to see if she was okay".

The receptionist looked up at him.

"What was the name of your girlfriend sir"? She asked, looking at him carefully. Ari smiled.

"Jessica Islington... please, I have to see her. Please let me know if she is alright". The receptionist looked at the computer before looking him over.

"Do you have any ID sir"? She asked. Ari reached into his pocket, before pulling out a wallet and then showing her a NCIS Identification card with his face on it.

"Here you go" he said, handing it to her

Gibbs sped all the way to the hospital.

The nurse looked at the id before smiling up at Ari.

"They have her in surgery right now, but you can wait in a room just down the hall" Ari smiled, nodding.

"Thank you... you have been most helpful" before walking down the corridor and through a door. Once there, he walked to a doctor and pulled him into a room, snapping his neck and removing his coat. Pulling it on, he walked to the surgery area.

He parked his car at the end of the ambulance bay, reaching into his pocket for his ID as he did. Gibbs ran to the front desk, flashed it at her.

"Special Agent Gibbs...NCIS...one of my agents was brought in."

The receptionist looked at the ID card.

"There is already a guest waiting for her. I'm afraid only one person at a time is currently allowed". Meanwhile, Ari had made his way to outside the room where Jessica was being operated on. They were seeing what internal damage she had. Ari watched them, before making his way into the side room.

"Wait a minute," Gibbs said quickly.

"Who?"

The nurse looked up at Gibbs.

"Her boyfriend" she answered. Meanwhile Ari was waiting in the side room, watching the surgeons working on Jessica.

She didn't have a boyfriend...at least he didn't think she did.

"Did he give you a name?!"

The nurse looked back down at the records.

"He was an NCIS agent..." Ari slowly slipped out of the side room and down the hall, away from reception, knowing that Gibbs would be there by now.

"That's impossible lady," Gibbs said showing her his ID once again and it differed from the one Ari had used.

"You just let the man who shot that agent into the building now let me see her."

The nurse's eyes widened slightly.

"She is being operated on down the hall... that way" she replied, lifting her hand and pointing towards where Jessica was located.

"Some of my other agents will be arriving shortly," Gibbs said to her.

"And alert security."

The nurse nodded, picking up the phone and calling security, all the while Ari was slipping out of the hospital.

Gibbs walked over to where the nurse had told him.

The surgeons were starting to close up the wound. Ari was no where in sight, having left the hospital grounds.

He felt his hand itching to reach for his gun and shoot something but that wouldn't make matters worse. Gibbs couldn't go around the hospital waving a gun around as it would only cause panic.

Once they had finished, one of the surgeons came out of the room, took of his gloves, and then walked out to Gibbs.

"Can I help you sir"? He asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs...NCIS," he said holding out his ID.

The surgeon looked at the ID.

"Okay, what can I do for you Agent Gibbs"?

"How's Agent Islington? The woman you just operated on?"

He glanced back through the window.

"She is stable..." he replied, looking back at Gibbs

"... luckily the bullet missed her major organs. She should make a full recovery".

"Thank god."

"We will obviously need to keep her here to monitor her. But we are sure that she will make a quick recovery".

"Thank you," Gibbs replied and got on the phone telling DiNozzo that Jessica would be fine but they would need around the clock surveillance at the hospital.

Several days later, Jessica was sat up in hr hospital bed, staring out of the window, thinking about what had happened recently. First she and Gibbs had slept together... something had thought would never happen. Then some guy named Ari took hr hostage and shot hr. presumably something to do with Gibbs. But who was he. She tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling, her mind back on Gibbs. After what had happened, would he still want to be with her?

Gibbs found one of his agents standing just outside the door to her room.

"Take a break," he said then walked inside.

Jessica looked up at Gibbs as he walked in.

"Hey" was all she said before looking down and away from him.

"Hey."

She looked down at the sheet that was covering her, not wanting to look at him. She still felt guilty for leaving him at the restaurant. She felt like it was her fault that she had been shot.

Gibbs reached into his jacket and produced some chocolates.

"Everybody chipped in," he said placing it down.

"Generous huh?"

Jessica looked up at the chocolates and smiled slightly.

"Thank you" she replied quietly.

"Don't thank me..."

She finally looked up into his eyes, the guilt and sadness that she felt showing.

Gibbs looked around then pulled up a chair.

She watched him for a few seconds, before looking down at the chocolates, then closing her eyes.

He had run out of conversation.

Breathing in, Jessica broke the silence.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"For..?"

"For leaving you at the restaurant. I panicked. If I had just stayed there with you and not worried, none of this would have happened".

"It would've happened eventually."

Jessica looked back at him, her eyes meeting in his.

"But I never should have left... not like I did. I thought that Ducky would of... I shouldn't have left like I did".

"Coulda shoulda woulda...it makes no difference."

She smiled slightly. But it quickly faded. What were they supposed to do now? Did he still want to be with her?

Gibbs gave her a small smile but he was still nervous about this whole business for Ari. He thought the bastard was dead, he had watched him die but he was back. How the hell was that possible? He was finishing what he started.

"Why was that man in my apartment? What did he want with me"? She asked.

This had been the question he had not been looking forward to answering.

Jessica looked at him, carefully placing her hand on his arm. Whatever had happened, or what was going to happen between them, she cared for him and if something was wrong, she wanted to know about it.

"Jethro"?

Gibbs looked up at her.

She looked into his eyes.

"What did he want with me"? She asked quietly.

This was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

"Please... tell me".

He quickly explained the situation with Ari, what had happened a few years back with Ducky and Gerald then how he had shot Kate and put her into the coma.

"He didn't stop at Kate though...he tried killing Abby and Director Shepard..." He paused.

"We thought he was dead..."

Jessica nodded.

"But why did he come after me and not one of them? He wouldn't even know who I was..."

"I think he did."

She looked down confused, then back up to his eyes.

"But how..."? She asked her hand still on his arm.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out"?

Jessica nodded and looked around.

"I should be getting out of here today" she said, wanting to change the subject

"Hopefully sometime soon".

"Great."

She smiled at and then there was a knock on the door. A doctor entered, walking to the end of the bed.

"Good news Miss Islington. You are well enough to go home but I do not want you going back to work for a while. You need plenty of rest".

"I'll see to it that she does Doc."

The doctor nodded before exiting the room. Jessica looked at Gibbs.

"I better be getting dressed then. Then I need to phone for a taxi".

"I'll take you."

"You don't have to..." she said quietly, moving the sheet off of her then swinging her legs off of the bed so that she was now facing away from him.

"I want too."

She looked back over her shoulder and smiled.

"Alright". Jessica then went to stand up but stopped. She knew that she was wearing a backless gown and that if she stood up, he would be able to see inside it. And as she didn't know where they stood, she didn't know what to do

"You all right?" he asked.

Jessica stayed where she was.

"I...uh..."

Gibbs realised that she wanted to get dressed and obviously felt uncomfortable with him there. He turned around in order to give her some sort of privacy.

Realising that he had now turned around, Jessica climbed off the bed and walked, shakily to the wardrobe. Opening it she pulled out the suit she had been wearing when she had been shot and laid it on the bed. As she looked down at it, she saw the bullet hole and froze slightly.

Gibbs put his hands in his pockets and stared the door.

She stood staring at the bullet hole for a few seconds, images flying through her mind. She breathed in deeply, the breath wavering slightly as she tried to contain her emotions.

He wanted to glance back to see if she was all right.

Jessica bit her lip as she closed her eyes, whimpering slightly as she struggled to contain herself. She didn't want him to see her being affected by it.

"Everything all right?" he asked, not turning around.

There was no answer.

"Jessica."

"I... uh..." she wiped her eyes slightly.

"... Yeah..." she answered, her voice shaking slightly as tears began to fall.

Gibbs carried on looking ahead.

Coughing, Jessica reached around the back of her neck and undid the gown, letting it fall to the ground. She then picked up her bra and put in on. As she didn't have any fresh underwear, she had to do with out. She then pulled on her skirt and then turned her attention to the shirt once more.

He swayed from side to side while looking at the floor.

Breathing in deeply, she slowly put on the shirt and did up the buttons. She then walked over tot eh cupboard and pulled out her shoes, slipping them on as she leant against the bed. Standing up straight, she looked down at herself. The bullet hole was very visible, on her front and back and revealed the stitches that she had on both sides. As she had no jacket, Jessica had nothing to cover herself up.

"Decent yet?"

She looked up at him, then back down at the bullet hole.

"As decent as I can be..." she answered quietly.

Gibbs turned around and saw what she meant. He took his jacket off and handed it to her.

Jessica took the jacket.

"Thank you" she said before slipping it on and walking around the bed to stand before him, looking up into his eyes.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked placing both hands tenderly on her shoulders.

She smiled slightly as she looked at him. "I can't just sit around here... I'm ready".

"Okay."

Jessica looked down before walking to the door and opening it. As she stepped outside, the agent that had been there before was returning and gave her a strange look, wondering why she was wearing Gibbs's coat.

"Problem agent?" Gibbs asked of the man.

The agent coughed.

"No sir" he answered, straightening up. Jessica walked past him, keeping her head down as she made her way down the corridor and towards the exit.

"Pull the surveillance here," he said quietly to the agent.

"We're transferring to her apartment."

The agent nodded before pulling out his cell phone and calling Hq. Jessica walked out of the hospital and looked around. In the car park, several hundred metres away, Ari was sat in a car watching her.

Gibbs opened the door for her.

Jessica smiled at him before walking out of the hospital. In the car park, Ari raised his gun and aimed it at Jessica.

Gibbs smiled and walked around her, blocking out Ari's view of her without realising it.

Ari cursed slightly, lowering the gun. Jessica looked at Gibbs as she stood still. "There's going to be surveillance at my apartment"?

"Yes."

She smiled and walked forward slightly, back into Ari's view. He raised his gun again and fired, barely missing Jessica's shoulder.

Gibbs knocked her down to the ground while looking around, reaching for his weapon.

Knowing that he had missed and would soon be found, Ari put his gun away and sped out of the car park. Jessica glanced up slightly, looking around.

He got to his feet once more, ordering her to stay down as a car sped away. Gibbs ran across the parking lot, skidded to a halt and raised his gun. He fired at the car until his magazine was empty.

The back window was broken, but Ari got away. Jessica stayed on the ground and watched Gibbs.

"Bastard!"

Jessica sat up and looked around.

Gibbs holstered his gun and returned to Jessica.

"W-was that him again"? She asked as she started to get to her feet.

"Who else?"

Jessica looked down as she stood up, brushing herself down slightly.

"You okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Uh... yeah, I think so" she said, smiling at him. She was glad he was there.

"Can we go now"? She asked.


	10. I Should've Killed Him

Jessica looked back out to the car park. Why was Ari after her over everyone else?

Gibbs swallowed nervously as he pulled out his cell phone, alerting everyone about the situation.

Jessica glanced at him, wrapping his coat around her.

"Let's get you out of there."

She nodded, moving back to his side as she continued to look around.

Gibbs walked her over to the car.

Climbing into the passenger side, Jessica remained silent.

He closed the door gently so as not to alarm her and glanced to her. She was shaking like a leaf and he really couldn't blame her.

Jessica glanced at him slightly, forcing a smile.

Gibbs sat back in his seat but didn't start the engine.

"Ari..." he began. "He's the..." bastard

"The one who put Kate into a coma."

Jessica nodded as she stared ahead of them, not knowing what to say or think.

"He came after Abby and Ducky," Gibbs said quietly looking to her.

"And he did it all to get to me."

She looked down slightly, taking in what he was saying.

"We thought he was dead..."

"I know..." she replied quietly.

"But now...we know he isn't."

Jessica breathed in deeply, looking out of the window.

Gibbs glanced to her once more then looked away.

Biting her lip, Jessica began to think. Would having Ari 'after her' change things between her and Gibbs?

He eventually started the car.

Jessica closed her eyes and leant her against the window.

"I'm sorry."

Opening her eyes, she looked at him.

"What"?

"About all this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't... isn't your fault".

"Yes it was."

Jessica turned herself in the seat to face him.

"It isn't your fault. Please, I don't want you thinking that it is because it isn't".

"I should've killed him when I had the chance!"

"Jethro... you can't worry about things like that. They are in the past; there is nothing that can change them".

"I have to worry about," he replied with a stern expression.

She placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at her.

"Please..."

"No one else will."

Jessica sighed, removing her hand from his cheek and sitting back, looking out of the window.

He finally pulled the car out of the parking lot.

Jessica stayed quiet on the journey to her apartment, unsure of how things were between them.

Gibbs parked up the car, the journey had been tense and silent but what else was he supposed to do? Lie to her and tell her everything would be okay when it was pretty evident it wouldn't.

Jessica got out of the car and walked up to the door, opening it without a word to him.

He got out the car, locked it and followed her in.

Keeping silent, Jessica walked up to her apartment and entered.

Gibbs followed her obediently, checking each corner as they walked.

Once inside, Jessica took off his coat and placed it on the back of a chair, the bullet holes in her shirt showing once more as she made her to her bedroom to change.

Gibbs walked over to the window, glanced through the blinds then closed them all. He checked every single room in the apartment and was glad to see that there was no sign of entry.

Jessica pulled another shirt out of the suitcase that still lay on her bed. Whilst putting it on, she glanced up and something caught her eye. Walking over to the opposite wall, she looked at a picture, taking it down from the wall. Running her fingers along the top of it, she pulled away a very small camera that had been on top of it. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. She stood still looking at it, her shirt open as she contemplated what it meant.

"Everything okay?" he called while pouring them both some coffee.

Jessica looked up slightly but didn't answer, slowly doing up the buttons on her shirt.

"Jessica?"

She picked the camera back up again and sat down on the side of the bed, looking at it.

Gibbs walked over to her room with two cups of coffee.

"Ya decent?" he asked.

"Yes..." she replied quietly.

Gibbs walked in and found her sitting down on the bed, staring at something. He placed the cup down on the nightstand next to her and sat down, his weight causing the bed to dip slightly.

"I found this..." she said, holding out the camera in the palm of her hand.

Setting his own cup down, Gibbs carefully took it from her and examined it carefully.

"Up on the wall, on top of a picture frame".

Gibbs stood up and walked over to it. There was a wire feeding it to a system. He gave it a good yank and it snapped.

"I'm no expert but I'll say that was relaying a transmission."

Jessica rubber her forehead with her hand. "He was filming me..." her eyes widened as it dawned on her "...us".

"That's how he knew."

Jessica nodded slowly as she stood up, looking around the room.

"Don't worry..." Gibbs said standing up.

"I'll protect you."

She looked at him. Did it matter? Her mind was confused. Ari was after her because of Gibbs. He was trying to kill her because of what he knew about them.

"I promise," he added while placing his hands on her shoulders.

Jessica looked up into his eyes.

"He's after me because of... "

"Me."

She nodded, pulling away from him and turning around.

"Jessica."

She breathed in deeply, not turning around as she looked at the floor.

"Jessica," he repeated placing his hands on her shoulders.

She pulled away again, this time walking out of the room.

Gibbs sighed and sat back down, reaching out for his coffee.

Jessica leant against the table, contemplating what to do.

He drank down half of his coffee, staring at the wall.

There was a doorbell sound and Jessica walked to the panel next to the door.

"Hello"? She asked into the speaker.

"Jessica, its Tony. I need to speak to you now"! Came Tony's voice through the speaker, raised slightly. She looked back towards the bedroom.

"Alright Tony" she said, before pressing a button to open up the main door and opened her door slightly, before walking back to the bedroom.

"Tony's on his way up" she told Gibbs.

Gibbs immediately came to his senses and got to his feet.

Jessica walked out of the bedroom and towards the main door as Tony entered, clutching a video in his hand.

"Tony" She said, smiling. Tony just simply stared at her.

"DiNozzo."

Tony looked at Gibbs, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Want to explain this"? He asked, holding up the video.

He exchanged a look with Jessica then back to Tony.

Jessica's mouth fell slightly as she looked at Tony. She knew instantly what was on the tape.

"Either of you"?! Tony asked again, hurt and anger showing in his eyes.

Gibbs knew exactly what it was as well.

"Tony, please. Let's talk about this alone" Jessica said calmly.

"No no, I think we can talk about this in front of him" Tony replied, his eyes locked on Gibbs's in disbelief. Jessica walked up to him and took him into the kitchen.

"Tony please..." she said, looking up into his eyes. Tony stared down at her.

"You and Gibbs..." he said through gritted teeth.

"Tony..." Jessica replied, breathing in deeply

"We haven't been together for a long time. Who am I with now is of no concern to you". Tony paced around slightly.

"OF NO CONCERN TO ME?! IT'S GIBBS!! I thought that we..." he put his hands on his hips, looking at the floor.

"I thought that we would..." he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Tony, please. Neither of us did this to hurt you" she said calmly, placing her hand on his arm.

"She's right Tony," Gibbs said calmly.

Jessica looked over her shoulder at Gibbs, then back at Tony.

"Please Tony. I didn't want to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you". Tony looked up into her eyes before looking up at Gibbs, shaking his head then walking out of the apartment without a word, leaving Jessica standing in the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him," Gibbs said following him out but staying close to the apartment. "Tony."

Tony stopped and turned round, staring at Gibbs. Meanwhile, in the apartment, Jessica's phone rang.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he said quietly. He knew how Tony would react and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

"You knew about us. And you knew how I still feel about her"! Tony shouted. Jessica picked up her phone.

"Hello"?

"Aaah, Agent Islington, how are we feeling today"?

"I know but it...just sorta happened." Gibbs realised that he sounded like a damned teenager but it had occurred out of the blue

Tony laughed.

"Sorta happened?! Nothing sorta happens!! You could of stopped it from happening"!! Tony shouted at him.

"What do you want"? Jessica asked down the phone. Ari smiled.

"If you do just as I say, I will hurt no one else". Jessica sat down.

"What do you want me to do"? She asked.

"Get both of them to leave. When they have both gone, go to the airport and I will have someone waiting for you there. Tell no one about this or I will kill one of them" he told her before hanging up.

Gibbs looked at Tony with a solemn expression.

"I am truly sorry..."

"Yeah well... just leave me alone will you"? Tony asked before walking away from him.

"Tony."

Tony ignored Gibbs as he climbed into his car and drove away. Jessica got up and walked into the bedroom, sitting down and picking up the coffee.

Gibbs shook his head firmly then walked back into the apartment where he found Jessica sitting down.

Jessica looked up at him, wondering how she was going to make him leave.

"Well its official."

"What"? She asked.

"I've successfully managed to piss everyone off and get them to hate me."

"I don't hate you Jethro".

"Oh really? So what's with the silent act?"

Jessica sighed looking around.

"Do I have to speak all the time? Can't I be silent for one minute"?! She asked, standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

"Yes but you've been silent ever since I brought you back from the hospital," Gibbs replied not moving a muscle.

"If you had something to say then I'd prefer you to just come out with it."

She stood still in the middle of the apartment. How should she answer him? She knew that she had to get him to leave somehow, but she didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to push him away.

He retrieved his coffee and downed the last half of it, not caring that it was cold.

Jessica closed her eyes as she tried to think. She had to get him out of there, she didn't want to say anything to hurt him or to push him away, but did she have anything else that she could say?

Gibbs sat down on her bed and lay back, staring at the ceiling.

Jessica placed the coffee mug down on the table and placed her head in her hands, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to send him away, but if she didn't Ari would kill either him or Tony.

His cell phone rang and he pulled it off his belt.

"Gibbs." He listened intently for a moment and sat up.

"What?!"

Jessica glanced back at the bedroom, before picking up a coat and walking out of the apartment. If she couldn't get him to leave, she would just have to leave him there and go anyway.

"I'm listening," he said and caught movement out the corner of his eye. Still on the phone, Gibbs sprang to his feet and followed her out.

Jessica walked out of the building and hailed a cab, not knowing that Gibbs was behind her.

"Jessica!"

She spun round and stared at him. What should she say? She couldn't tell him the truth.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just need some time alone" she replied, turning around and opening the taxi door.

"Then stay here..."

"I need some time alone, I need to go" Jessica replied as she climbed into the back seat.

"No!"

Jessica looked up at him.

"Jethro. Please, I just need some time alone..." she looked at the driver, then back at Gibbs.

"Don't worry about me" she lied to him as she closed the door.

"No..." Gibbs said banging on the door.

"If you..." He didn't have time to say the next words as a gunshot rang out and Gibbs fell to the ground.


	11. Please Don't Leave Me

"JETHRO"!! She screamed, climbing out of the cab and kneeling beside him, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Jethro please..."! She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ari smirked from his vantage point and heard the click of a gun. He turned around to see Tony DiNozzo pointing the gun at his head.

"You shot my boss," he retorted. "Now move!"

Ari stared at him before standing up.

"Don't do anything stupid Agent DiNozzo".

Jessica looked down at Gibbs, tears dropping onto his face.

"Please, please..."

"You shot Kate...you shot at Abby..." Tony had to fight to stop himself from pulling the trigger.

"You shot Jessica...but you shouldnt've shot at my boss!" He gritted his teeth, no matter what had happened between them, he still respected Gibbs. He was like the dysfunctional dad he never had.

"Now it's your turn." Tony squeezed the trigger and Ari fell to the floor, dead this time.

Jessica stayed at Gibbs side, his hand running down to his wound, the other staying on his face.

"Please... please wake up. I... Jethro please..." she cried.

Tony stood over Ari and looked down at him. He pulled out his cell phone while running over to them.

Jessica leant her forehead against Gibbs's, closing her eyes as she cried.

"Please..."

Tony watched her as he spoke into the phone telling them to hurry the hell up.

Jessica brought her bloody hand away from the wound and placed it on his cheek again, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Please don't leave..."

He put the cell phone away and crouched down next to her, taking Gibbs other hand. "Come on boss..."

Jessica shook with grief.

"Please don't leave me..."

Tony reached out and placed his other hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He finally realised there and then how deep her feelings went for Gibbs.

Jessica closed her eyes again and cried even harder.

"You can't leave..."

The ambulance arrived.

Jessica took hold of Gibbs's hand, not moving.

The EMT's jumped out, Tony quickly explained the situation to them and they rushed over to Gibbs.

"You'll have to stand clear ma'am."

She didn't move.

"Jessica," Tony said.

She looked up at him, her hand gripping Gibbs's tightly.

"Give them room to work," he said softly.

Letting go of his hand, Jessica stood up and moved away, her hands covered in his blood.

The EMT's quickly examined him and got him onto a stretcher.

"His fading fast..."

This made Jessica cry even harder, shaking with every sob.

They carried him into the back of the ambulance.

"Do you wanna ride with us?"

Jessica glanced at Tony before climbing into the back of the ambulance, sitting by Gibbs's side and holding his hand.

Tony closed the doors behind them then called Kate and McGee to inform them of what happened. He drew in a deep breath, steeling himself before he talked to them.

Jessica sat staring at Gibbs's face.

"Please..."

The EMT looked at her.

She looked at the EMT, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He'll be fine."

Jessica looked back down at Gibbs, biting her lips as she tightened her grip on his hand.

He studied the monitor and applied pressure to the wound, informing the hospital that they were en route with a gun shot victim.

She closed her eyes and silently prayed, placing her forehead against his hand as she held it in both of hers.

Gibbs opened his eyes for a brief moment.

Jessica looked up, seeing his eyes.

Opening his mouth, he went to ask her something but closed his eyes again.

Jessica looked back down, kissing and rubbing his hand as she prayed for him to be alright.

"We're almost there."

She nodded, closing her eyes.

The ambulance came to a halt.

Jessica looked up as the doors opened.

They pulled him out and rushed him into the ER, stopping Jessica at the doors.

She stared through the window pane in the door, watching him being wheeled away.

Tony, Kate and McGee arrived moments later.

Jessica sat down in the waiting room, placing her head in her hands.

"How is he?" Tony asked anxiously.

"I... I don't know..." she replied, shakily, her face pale.

Kate glanced to Tony and McGee in turn then sat down next to her.

Jessica glanced at Kate, then McGee. Did they both know about her and Gibbs now? But she didn't care anymore; she just wanted him to be alright.

"Ducky is gonna..." McGee started to Tony but he just hushed him. They had left Ducky with the body, just so they could ensure the bastard stayed dead this time. It wasn't punishment enough for him though, not if Gibbs died.

Jessica placed her head in her hands again, crying once more.

Kate placed a hand on her back then looked to the doors.

Jessica stayed silent.

Tony started pacing and McGee stood there.

She rested her head in her hands, trying to steady her breathing.

"Stop pacing," Kate ordered to Tony.

Jessica stood up and walked away from them.

"I can't..." Tony began looking to Kate.

Jessica stood in the corridor.

"It's Gibbs!"

"I know," Kate retorted raising her voice.

Jessica closed her eyes as she listened to them.

"Let's all just calm down," McGee said diplomatically.

Jessica looked around. She felt helpless. If she had just stopped this from happening, if she hadn't of slept with Gibbs... she was sure that it was her fault.

"He's had it in for Gibbs ever since we met him," Tony said.

"We should've been protecting him!"

She flinched, moving out of sight of them, and then sinking down to the floor as she leant against the wall.

"You know how Gibbs would have felt about that," Kate replied.

Jessica rested her head against her knees. McGee looked around.

"Where's Jessica"? He asked.

"Probably sick of us arguing," Kate replied.

Jessica tilted her head up to look at the ceiling.

"We shouldn't be blaming each other."

Jessica got to her feet and walked out of the hospital.

"I was there Kate...I could've stopped it!" Tony shouted as the Doctor walked out. "McGee...get Jessica."

Jessica leant against the railing outside the main door.

While Tony and Kate talked to the doctor, McGee went in search of Jessica and he found her outside.

Jessica looked over her shoulder at McGee.

"They're..."

She turned to look at him.

"What"? She asked through her tears.

"They're done."

Jessica's eyes widened before running past McGee back into the hospital.

McGee quickly followed her in.

Jessica ran to Tony, Kate and the doctor.

"Agent Gibbs has severe injuries...extensive even but fortunately it didn't do any serious damage. His injuries aren't life threatening."

Jessica breathed a sigh of relief, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Thank god," Tony said.

"Can we see him?"

She looked at the doctor, eager to know the answer, desperate to see if he was okay for herself.

"One at a time."

Jessica glanced at Tony, biting her lip slightly.

As much as Tony wanted to go inside, he decided to let Jessica go first.

"Agent Islington."

She nodded slightly, mouthing the word thank you before following the doctor to Gibbs's room.

Gibbs was currently receiving a drink from a nurse.

Jessica knocked on the door lightly.

He nearly choked on it.

She slowly opened the door, stepping inside and looking at him.

"Thanks," he said to the nurse who placed the cup down. She gave him a smile then left.

Jessica stayed standing by the door, looking into his eyes.

Gibbs stared at her for a moment then turned his head away from her. He couldn't let anyone see him like this.

Slowly, she moved to the chair beside his bed and sat down.

"You okay?" he asked.

She choked slightly, struggling to keep her tears down.

When she didn't reply, he glanced over to her.

Her head was facing the floor, tears running silently down her cheeks.

"It was Ari wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"And I suppose no one was able to apprehend him."

"He's... He's dead..." she replied quietly.

That was the best damned news he'd heard all day.

Jessica sniffed slightly as she tried to hide her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked adjusting his position so he could look at her. He was in some degree of pain but he wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"He... he told me that if I got you to leave that no one would get hurt... I should have just told you to go..." she replied through her tears.

"Who? Ari?"

She nodded.

"He contacted you?"

Jessica nodded.

"When you went after Tony".

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He said that if I told anyone that he would kill one of you..."

Gibbs looked away for a moment; he was hurt that she hadn't told him. He knew better than anybody that you could never take Ari on his word.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought that if I went to him, did as he said that everyone would be okay... I didn't mean for this to happen" she said through her now audible tears.

"Well it did..." he snapped back.

Jessica looked up at him, her eyes wide, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You should have told me the moment he made contact with you, regardless of his threats."

"I didn't want to risk you getting hurt"!

"Well guess what happened Jessica!"

She opened her mouth to answer, shocked by his outburst.

"I didn't mean for this to happen"!!

"You didn't mean for it to happen but it did because you didn't tell me," Gibbs replied lowering his voice.

"You should never...repeat never make deals with a guy like him."

She looked down and away from him, speechless.

"I..." she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. Instead, she stood up and walked quickly out of the room, breaking into a run as she exited the hospital.

Gibbs let his gaze soften as soon as she left.

Tony entered the room, staring at Gibbs.

"What just happened? Why did she just run out"?

"Because I told her the truth," Gibbs answered looking back to Tony.

"She received a phone call from Ari."

"What"? Tony asked, standing still.

"He contacted her and told her to meet him or he would shoot us."

"She was trying to protect us then..." he said calmly, looking around.

"She failed."

"What else was she supposed to do?! There was no need to take this out on her! You didn't see what she was like when you were shot"!

"If she had told me about Ari in the first place I would never have been in that position Tony," Gibbs replied sitting up and clenched his teeth as he did so.

"Don't you get it? He used her to get to me...literally."

"HOW WAS SHE TO KNOW THAT?! SHE HAS NEVER ENCOUNTERED HIM BEFORE!! SHE DOESNT KNOW WHAT HE'S LIKE!! SHE DID WHAT SHE THOUGHT WAS BEST AND THEN HAD YOU HAVE A GO AT HER FOR IT"!!

"Common sense DiNozzo..." Gibbs retorted gripping his side.

Tony gritted his teeth together, trying to restrain his anger.

"She knows that she made her mistake. But seeing you get shot was punishment enough. You didn't see her Gibbs. She was a wreck. You have no idea how deeply she feels for you do you"?

"How could she feel anything for a bastard like me?"

"I think you asking the wrong person that question. But she does. No matter how much I might not like it, she does. And what you just said to her, the way you said it, may have caused more trouble and damage than you'll ever know".

"Don't tell me what I just did DiNozzo," he shot back.

Tony gritted his teeth.

"You know what. I'm just gonna leave your here until you realise that you may have just pushed her away and lost what was possibly the one chance you'll ever have at happiness" Tony retorted before exiting the room and taking Kate and McGee with him.

Gibbs pursed his lips together and stared at the closed door. He was right but he had seen too many people die on his watch, especially women and he wasn't about to let that happen again.


	12. Gone

McGee got out of his car and walked into the hospital, approaching the front desk. After telling them that he was there to collect Agents Gibbs, and the receptionist giving him directions, he made his way towards the room. He wasn't looking forward to telling Gibbs everything that had gone on in the past two weeks whilst he had been in the hospital. Standing outside, he breathed in deeply before knocking.

Gibbs was in the process of adjusting his tie, it seemed strange actually getting out of here after being incarcerated for so long. "Come in."

McGee slowly opened the door before stepping inside. "Hey Boss" he said quietly.

"Well it's about time," Gibbs replied.

He looked down at the ground, hands in his pockets.

"Sorry boss..." he added, quieter than before.

"Traffic that bad?"

McGee breathed in deeply.

"It was okay... I guess".

Gibbs carried on packing his things and glanced over to the younger man.

"Something wrong McGee?" he asked straightening up.

"Me coming back to work depress you or something?"

McGee swallowed slightly as his eyes looked around, trying to think of what to say. "N-n-no boss, course not".

"Then what's with the long face?"

McGee flinched slightly.

"N-n-nothing ... Sir".

"McGee," Gibbs replied in an "I'm only gonna ask once" tone.

He swallowed again.

"I don't know if I should say sir... the director isn't sure that you are in any condition to be told everything quite yet" he told him, hoping that what he had said made sense.

"What?"

He breathed out, glancing at the door.

"I... uh... shall we go boss"? He asked as he started to make his way to the door.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

McGee looked down at his hand as it rested on the handle.

"Its..." he bit his lip, screwing up his eyes as he spoke

"... it's Agent Islington..." he said quietly, hoping Gibbs wouldn't shout.

"What about her?"

He breathed in deeply.

"She went back to England..."

Gibbs allowed his gaze to go back to his bag.

McGee looked back at him.

"You okay boss"? He asked quietly, wondering if he had done the right thing in telling him.

"Fine."

"Shall we go back to HQ... or did you want to go back home first"?

"Home sounds good."

McGee nodded before exiting the room and making his way out of the hospital.

Gibbs picked up his bag, looked around the room then followed McGee out.

McGee watched Gibbs before climbing into the driver's seat of his car.

Gibbs was never very good at a passenger but maybe it was a wise idea that he didn't drive right now. He strapped himself in and leaned on the arm rest to his right.

Glancing at Gibbs, McGee started the engine, before pulling out of the car park and making his way to Gibbs house.

"So boss..." he started, trying to make conversation.

"Did you want me to wait and take you back to HQ or will you be making your own way there later... n-n-not that you need to come back today of course..."

"I'll make my own way there."

McGee nodded.

"Sure... won't be that long before we get you back home".

"Good."

He looked at his boss again before remaining silent for the rest of the journey. When they reached Gibbs's house, Tim killed the engine and looked at Gibbs.

"Need anything else boss"? He asked quietly.

"No." Gibbs got out the car, took his bag then looked back to McGee.

"Thanks for the ride."

Tim nodded.

"Anytime boss".

Gibbs gave a ghost of a smile then proceeded inside.

McGee watched Gibbs walk inside the house before driving away.

The car disappeared into the distance and Gibbs let himself into his house and threw his keys down on the table. He placed the bag on the stairs and walked into the front room where pictures adorned the far wall, he studied them for a moment before sitting down heavily in the seat. He had screwed up.

Jessica had moved back to England the previous week and had taken up her old job at the Mi5. She wanted to forget about everything that had happened whilst she was at NCIS, but she couldn't. She constantly found herself thinking of Gibbs, but hoped that she would get over him in time.

He reached over and tapped his answering machine, he had lots of messages but none of them would be from the person he wanted. Gibbs touched the erase button.

She sat in her office, going through files, the same as she had been since arriving back. She couldn't concentrate on anything.

Gibbs sat back in his seat and stared at the ceiling.

Jessica rested her elbows on the desk and put her head in her hands.

"Get over him Jessica..." she told herself, silently.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs found himself drifting off to sleep.

She raised her head and stared at her phone. She wanted to call him, to get everything out in the open and finished so that she could move on, but couldn't bring herself to pick it up.

Gibbs opened his eyes once more trying to fight his sleep.

Jessica picked up the phone and stared at it. What would she say to him?

He closed his eyes again, deciding that for once in his life he wasn't going to go into work.

Breathing in, Jessica dialled his number, allowing it to ring twice before hanging up, too afraid of what either of them might say.

Gibbs jumped as the phone rang but let the answering machine pick it up but they hung up before they could leave a message. He muttered then closed his eyes again.

Jessica sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. Why was she acting like this? After what he had said, she was sure that he didn't feel anything for her. Why would he? Breathing in deeply, she picked up and dialled the phone once more.

This time, he reached out for it so whoever it was didn't have time to hang up.

"Hello?"

She swallowed deeply, trying to figure out what to say. She had hoped that he wouldn't be there so that she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Hello?" Gibbs asked quietly.

She gasped slightly, hearing his voice struck a chord within her.

"Hello," he said a little impatiently.

"If you're trying to sell me anything I ain't buying."

"I..."

"Jessica?"

Jessica looked down at her lap, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah..." she replied quietly.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." she repeated.

Gibbs' mouth went a little dry.

"How have you been?"

She sniffed slightly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I... I..." she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Jessica?"

Jessica breathed in deeply, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah"? She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Everything okay?"

She closed her eyes, moving her head slightly as the tears began to fall.

"No..."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he listened to her.

The tears began to fall freely as she sat there.

"Why did you just take off?"

Her tears were audible now as she tried to control them.

"I... I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?"

"I... I can't... I didn't want to..."

"What is it?"

"I... I couldn't see you..." she said quietly.

"Couldn't see me?"

"I... I couldn't bear seeing... I can't... I'm sorry..." she told him, taking the phone away form her ear slightly.

"Jessica!"

She stopped, sitting still as she cried, listening.

"If this is about what I said then you shouldn't pay any attention to me," Gibbs said clearly.

She stayed silent.

"I was angry and upset...this guy...he had a way of doing that to me."

Jessica sniffed slightly, listening to him as she wiped her eyes.

"But I never intended to offend you."

She bit into her lip tightly, trying to stop herself.

Gibbs paused a moment and listened in carefully.

"You there?"

She closed her eyes, breathing in.

"I'm here..." she replied quietly, her voice faltering.

"I'm sorry."

Those words made the tears come again as she broke down, resting her head in her hand.

Gibbs waited another moment to see if she would speak but she didn't. He couldn't hear much of anything.

"I truly am Jessica."

"Jethro..." was all she could say.

"Yes?"

"You were right..."

"About?"

"It was my fault..." she replied, her voice broken by her sobs.

"No."

"It was... I never should have listened to him... it was all my fault..."

Gibbs listened in for a moment.

"What's done is done and the bastard is dead."

"If I hadn't of listened to him... if I hadn't... you never would of been in the hospital... it's all my fault... all of this"

"No it isn't."

"It is... I never should have come back there... "

"That's not true."

"Why wouldn't it be? I never should have gone back to NCIS... nothing came out of it... I ruined everything".

Gibbs frowned.

"What exactly did you ruin?"

"I..." Jessica looked down.

"I..." there was a long pause.

"... Us" she said quietly.

"Well?"

"I ruined... us..."

"No you didn't."

"I did..." she replied, looking up as there was a knock at her office door.

Gibbs frowned once more.

"Look I'm telling you now...you didn't."

"It doesn't matter... there's nothing I can do now..." she replied as the person outside knocked again, as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing I can do to correct it..."

"Yes there is."

"How can I"? She asked as the person knocked again.

Gibbs drew in a deep breath.

"Because I said so."

"But how..." they person knocked again.

"Look... I have to go Jethro... i'm sorry about all of this..."

"Okay," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry... I wish there was something that I could do to make everything alright between us..."

"There is."

"What"?

"There is something you can do."

"What can I do"? She asked, standing up and looking at the door once more.

"Look you need to go," Gibbs replied.

"I'll talk to you soon." With that, he hung up.

Jessica stared at the phone then put it down before walking to the door and opening it. The person handed her some more files before walking off. She placed them down on the desk before looking around her office. What was she supposed to do now? She picked up the phone and dialled, calling straight to his answer machine.

"Jethro... it's me again. Look, i'm sorry about everything and if there was something I could do to make up for everything and make everything between us... I would do it" she then hung up.

Gibbs listened to the machine then picked up the phone again and typed in a number.

"Hi...I'd like to book a flight to England...soon as possible."


	13. Surprise

Jessica was at home, trying to sleep, but couldn't. All she could do was think about her conversation with Gibbs.

Gibbs had only been in the country for a few hours and already he was disorientated.

She lay staring up at the ceiling, trying to get herself to sleep. She hadn't had much sleep since returning to England.

Quickly, he made his way through the streets in an attempt to find out where Jessica lived. All he knew the address and that was it.

It was 3am in the morning and she was tired, but her mind was too active to sleep. Jessica wrapped the quilt around her, trying to make herself warm as she closed her eyes.

Gibbs looked at his watch which had been set to GMT and found it was 3am. His plane had landed at 9pm and he looked at the taxi driver.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" The man said something that resembled a sentence. Gibbs sat back and sighed.

Jessica began to drift to sleep.

Finally, he thought as the taxi pulled up to an apartment building. Gibbs pulled some money out and paid it to him then shut the door. He hadn't been a fan of England and his little excursion here hadn't changed his mind any at all.

She turned in the bed, her mind full of thoughts as she barely slept.

Gibbs checked his watch and he knew it was late but he had to get this off his chest. He hated to wake her so he thought it best that he come back later then it started raining.

"I hate this country," he muttered clutching his bag to him.

Her eyes opened slightly as a clap of thunder sounded.

"Why won't it let me sleep..." she muttered to her self.

Gibbs walked up to the door and searched for the number then pressed the buzzer, the raining hitting him harder and he could've sworn it was hail.

She groaned slightly as the buzzer sounded. Who could it be at this hour? She asked herself. Slowly, she climbed out of the bed and walked to the phone by the door, picking it up.

"Hello"? She asked, her sleepy voice coming through the small speaker outside.

He simply pressed the buzzer again.

"Who is it"? She asked.

Gibbs could barely hear her through all the rain and pressed the buzzer again with a curse.

Jessica cursed.

"Look, who ever this is… it's really late so could you please just tell me who you are or go"?!

"Agent..."

Her eyes widened slightly. "It couldn't be" she thought.

"Agent Islington just let me in."

Her mouth fell as she gasped.

"J... Jethro..."?

"Today would be good."

She stared at the buzzer. How could he be here? she asked herself before pressing the buzzer and placing the phone down.

Gibbs heard the buzzer and pushed open the door, literally falling inside to get in from the rain. He shook himself like a dog then made his way up the stairs.

Jessica paced on the floor slightly, trying to tell herself that it couldn't be him.

After making his way quickly, Gibbs arrived just outside her door and knocked on it gently.

She jumped slightly and stared at the door, before running into her bed room and quickly putting on her robe. She looked into the mirror and tried to sort out her hair.

"It's not him... it can't be..." she told herself before walking to the door and slowly opening it.

Gibbs had placed down his bag and leaned casually against the door frame while waiting.

Jessica stared at him after opening the door. What was he doing there?

"Surprise."

She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. She looked over him, trying to think of something to say as her eyes rested on his.

Gibbs gave her a grin despite the fact he was soaked through to the skin.

"What... How..."? She tried to ask, but couldn't think of what to say.

"I can leave..." he said jerking a thumb in the direction.

She shook her head and stepped back slightly.

"Why... What are you doing here"? She finally managed to ask.

"I'd think that was obvious."

She walked away from the door, rubbing her forehead with her hand as she tried to work out what to say and to make sense of what was going on.

Gibbs took the liberty of inviting himself in and closed the door behind him. He set his bag down on the floor and slipped out of his overcoat.

Jessica turned and looked at him.

"You didn't have to... why did you come all..."? She asked, confusion and shock on her face.

"To see you."

She swallowed slightly.

"You didn't have to come all this way over here".

"I didn't...but I did."

"Why"? She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Do I need a reason?" Gibbs asked seriously while wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt.

She looked down, her mouth open slightly.

"You didn't... Jethro, why did you come all this way?... after..."

"I just said."

"I know... it's just... I don't know..." she shook her head slightly before looking back up at him. "There's nothi..." she looked away again, tears filling her eyes.

Gibbs offered her a soft smile.

Jessica looked back at him.

"There's nothing that can fi... I ruined everything... you didn't have to come..."

"I didn't...but I did..."

"I can see that" she said, a little hysterically.

"I'm sorry... It's just... there's nothing that can be done... if there was..."

Gibbs took a step forward and placed a finger gently against her lips.

"There's nothing..." she said quietly.

"Sssh."

"I..."

"What did I just say?" he said seriously.

She swallowed slightly, staring up into his eyes.

"That's better."

She smiled slightly, unable to believe that he had come all the way to England just to see her.

"Jethro..." she said quietly after several silent minutes of looking into his eyes.

"Yes?"

She smiled at him, not able to think of anything else to say.


	14. I'm A Grown Woman Jethro

Jessica stood looking at him. She couldnt believe that he had come all this way just to see her, after what had happened and after what was said.

Gibbs pursed his lips together and studied her for a moment. He could see she was surprised and in all honesty he couldn't blame her. Perhaps she found it hard to comprehend that he had flown all this way just to see her.

She looked down and away. What should she say. He had told her why he had come there, but she still couldnt comprehend it. Did she actually mean something to him?

"Its getting late..." she said, still looking away from him.

"You're telling me."

Jessica smiled slightly as she looked around her apartment, before looking back into his eyes. What should she do now?

"What now"? she asked quietly.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

She looked down and moved away from him.

Great, put my foot in it again he thought.

Jessica sat down on the couch, thinking. What was she supposed to do now? Go back to America with him? She didnt even know what to do at that moment.

Gibbs walked over to her but didn't want to sit down as he was soaking.

She looked up at him, biting her lip.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

She looked down again.

"I... I dont know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Shaking her head slightly, Jessica sighed.

"I dont know what im supposed to do now".

"Speaking would be good".

"About what... Jethro... I dont know whats going to happen now..."

Gibbs frowned slightly.

"What should I do now"? she asked, standing up and looking into his eyes.

"What should we do now"?

"Whatever you want."

She breathed in slightly, looking into his eyes.

"Why did you come here..."? she asked. "I know you said because of me... but why"?

"I need a reason?"

Looking down, she sighed then walked away from him.

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what"?! she replied turning around to face him.

"Walking away is what."

She stared into his eyes, tears beginning to form in hers.

"If you wont tell me..." she shook her head again before walking away and into the kitchen.

"There..."

She leant against the surface, the tears running freely down her cheeks. Why wont he just tell me? she thought.

"What is it you want me to say?" Gibbs asked following her into the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe.

She looked up slightly, still facing away from him.

"Something... why wont you tell me the reason you came here"?

"I'd say that the fact I am here says more than enough."

She looked down again. She wanted to hear him say it.

"What am I supposed to do now"?

"What do you mean?"

"What do I... " she laughed slightly

"What am I supposed to do now Jethro? Do I stay here? Go back to America... my head is spinning I dont know what to do..."

"That should be your decision."

She turned and looked at him, leaning against the surface.

"What would you want me to do"? she asked quietly.

"What I want doesn't come into this."

She moved towards him slightly.

"It does... I dont want to do someth... I dont want to make a choice and go back if it would be against what you wanted".

Gibbs looked down at her as she slowly approached him.

"As I said...it doesn't matter what I want."

She stood a few inches away from him, gazing up into his eyes, trying to make sense of what she wanted to do.

He gave a soft smile.

Jessica smiled, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I came here for you."

She smiled even more, closing her eyes briefly.

"I don't know why...well I guess I do..."

She opened her eyes again, looking into his as she moved her hand across his cheek softly.

Gibbs looked down at her for a moment and considered what to say next.

Jessica smiled softly, wanting to know what he would say next.

"I know I can be a bastard..."

She laughed slightly.

"And...well I guess I really don't have nothing to follow up on that."

She smiled at him, gazing into his eyes. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Gibbs was a little disappointed.

Seeing the look in his eyes, she kissed him again, this time on the lips before stepping back slightly.

Quickly, Gibbs reached out for her and pulled her to him to kiss her.

Jessica closed her eyes and placed her hands on his neck, returning the kiss.

After a time, he pulled away and looked down into her eyes.

She looked up into his eyes, wondering what he was going to do now.

"I'd better let you get some sleep."

She leaned forward again and kissed him once more.

Gibbs wasn't complaining.

After a minute she pulled back and looked up at him, smiling broadly.

"Did you have a hotel booked"? she asked quietly.

"No."

Jessica smiled.

"Good" she replied before walking past him and back towards her bedroom.

"Good? How the hell is that good?"

She looked back out from the bedroom.

"You really cant guess"? she asked, before disappearing again.

"No".

She removed her robe before climbing into the bed.

"Are you really that out of practice with women Jethro"? she called out to him.

Gibbs frowned slightly, perhaps he was?

Jessica sighed before getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen, standing in the doorframe and looked at him, her nightgown clinging to her.

"You are terrible Jethro" she joked, smiling at him.

"You really have no idea what I really meant... do you"?

Gibbs turned around and caught sight of her.

"Do you get it yet"? she asked.

"I think...I may have an idea."

She smiled.

"Good...".Then she turned around and walked back to the bedroom.

Gibbs swallowed quickly and followed her into the bedroom.

She was led in bed.

"You could always go to a hotel if you didnt want to stay here".

"I...don't like intruding."

She pouted slightly, looking around.

"If you dont wish to stay..."

"No..."

Jessica smiled at him, sitting up in the bed slightly.

"Jethro... This isnt all about what I want. If we are going to be together you need to learn to express your own emotions and tell me what you want... I want this to work" she told him, looking into his eyes.

Gibbs had been used to being a bastard for so long that he was unsure about showing his feelings.

"Jethro... please"

"What?"

She sighed, looking down slightly.

"If you dont know..." she said quietly. How were they going to work if he wouldnt talk to her?

Gibbs found a chair and pulled it up.

"So your just going to sit there all night"? she asked, looking into his eyes.

"No..." Gibbs lowered his gaze for a moment.

"I'm...it's complicated."

She sighed.

"Jethro... if this is going to work you need to be able to talk to me".

"It's not just you."

She moved to the side of the bed and sat opposite him.

"Jethro..." she said, placing her hand on his knee.

Gibbs looked up to her for a moment then lowered his gaze once more.

"I'm not exactly good with this kind of thing."

"well, everyone has to start somehow... and I can help. But you need to talk to me".

"Me and relationships..."

She placed her hand on his cheek, tilting his face up to look at her.

"Jethro... im not that good at relationships either. But we can make this work..."

"I've had four marriages..."

"I know... but that doesnt mean that we will fail. Jethro... every relationship is different".

"It was bad enough having one attack me with a baseball bat but you...you could shoot me..."

"I would never shoot you".

Gibbs looked to her.

"I would never purposely hurt you".

"I'm just saying."

"I know..." she replied quietly, before leaning forward and kissing him gently.

Gibbs accepted it for a moment.

Jessica pulled away, looking down.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah..." she replied, looking back up at him

"Im alright... you"?

"Wet."

"Well, if you are going to stay here tonight you can use some of my towels... theres some in the bathroom".

"Thanks."

She smiled.

"Anytime Jethro".

Gibbs gave her a smile then got up to use the bathroom. Once there, he decided to take a nice hot shower.

Jessica led back on the bed, on top of the quilt, for a minute, looking up at the ceiling, smiling. She wanted to stay awake and wait for him, but her eyes felt heavy and she drifted asleep.

Quickly he washed him and rinsed, it felt extremely good to be warm and clean again. Especially after the flight,

Jessica led on the bed, sound asleep.

Gibbs dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. He saw her sound asleep and gave a small smile.

She shifted slightly in her sleep as he walked in.

He walked over to her, threw the covers over her so that she wouldn't catch a chill.

She moaned softly, placing her hand on his.

Gibbs carefully slid his hand from underneath and took a step back.

"Dont go..." she said quietly, her eyes still closed.

Gibbs stopped still.

Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him.

"I thought you were asleep."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes slightly.

"I guess I was... where you going"? she asked, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I was gonna go..." he pointed to the living area.

She smiled.

"You dont have to..."

"I know..."

"Please..."

Gibbs looked down to his towel then up to her.

She sighed.

"Its alright" she said quietly before turning over.

"It's not that."

She stayed facing away from him.

Gibbs sat down next to her.

"It doesnt matter... if it makes you uncomfortable..." she said, her eyes closing.

"Wearing only this..." he said gesturing to the towel.

"Makes me uncomfortable."

"I would offer you something to wear but I dont think it would fit".

Gibbs gave a chuckle.

Jessica smiled, barely staying awake.

Gibbs reached out a hand for her shoulder.

She shivered when she felt his hand on her shoulder and turned slightly to look at him, her eyes only open slightly.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Its up to you..." she said quietly, her eyes closing.

"Can you handle me being in your bed naked?"

She smiled.

"Im a grown woman Jethro..."

"That I know."

Jessica smiled again.

"As I said, its up to you".

Gibbs whipped off the towel and got in next to her.

She moved in next him, snuggling up as she rested her head on his chest.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes briefly.

Jessica breathed out slightly as she began to fall asleep.

Gibbs opened his eyes again and glanced down at her, listening to the calming sound of the rain outside the window. He had to agree that he preferred to listen to it than actually be out in it.

Jessica lay down next to him, sleeping soundly.

He closed his eyes once more.

Several hours later, Jessica slowly opened her eyes, letting out a long deep breath as she yawned.

Gibbs was still sound asleep.

She sat up, looking down at him, holding the quilt around her.

He shifted slightly mumbled then calmed down once more.

Jessica smiled slightly before slowly and quietly climbing out of the bed, wrapping her robe around her and walking out of the room.

Slowly, Gibbs rolled over onto his side and reached out across the other side of the bed.

Jessica walked into the kitchen and took some juice out of the fridge.

Gibbs felt something was wrong and opened one eye immediately followed by the other. Jessica was missing, he sat up and realised she was just in the kitchen. He lay back down.

She poured herself some juice before sitting down on the couch.

His phone started chirping from inside his jacket, cursing Gibbs got up and reached out for it. 2000 odd miles from home and someone was calling him at this hour.

She heard his phone ring and looked towards the bedroom.

Gibbs pulled it out and answered it.

"Gibbs." He listened in for a few moments as the voice on the end of the line asked him if he would accept an international call. He accepted and was greeted by Tony's voice asking him where he was.

Jessica leant back and looked around.

"Yeah...yes..." Gibbs was in the middle of saying.

"No I won't be. DiNozzo it's...5am for crying out loud." He paused.

"Well of course it's late there I am in another country."

Jessica glanced at the bedroom door again, hearing Tony's name mentioned.

"Yes...I don't know when I'll be back." He paused once more.

"Yes I am using my vacation time so I'm in no hurry."

She looked around before returning the glass to the kitchen, then entering the bathroom.

"Okay," Gibbs said.

"Goodbye Tony."

Jessica locked the door and looked into the mirror that hung over the sink.

Gibbs finally sat back down and covered himself with the covers once more.

She washed herself slowly before returning to the bedroom, looking at him as she stood in the doorway.

"Morning."

She smiled at him.

"Morning" she replied quietly.

"Sleep well?"

"Not really... less than two hours isnt really well" she joked.

"Try adding jet lag on top of that?"

She sat down on the end of the bed.

"Thats your fault... id only just got to sleep when you woke me".

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time I'm stuck in a foreign place...in the middle of the night...in the pouring rain."

Jessica laughed.

Gibbs sat up.

She watched him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Standing up, Jessica shrugged.

"Dont know what you mean" she replied, an innocent look on her face.

"I'll bet ya don't."

She walked over to her side of the bed.

"So... when are you returning to America"?

"I don't know yet."

She nodded, her face tilted downwards slightly as she sat down.

"Depends..."

She looked up.

"On what"?

"You gonna come back with me?"

Jessica swallowed slightly.

"I dont know if I can..." she started.

"Why?"

"I dont know if my bosses will let me go".

There was that, he thought.

She looked down and away from him again.

Gibbs also looked away for a moment.

Jessica looked downwards. What were they to do now? she thought.

Gibbs glanced to his watch once more.

Breathing in deeply, she stood up, moving to her chest of drawers and opened it.

Swinging his legs around, Gibbs placed his feet on the floor and stood up.

Jessica pulled out some clothes and began to get dressed, silently.

Gibbs glanced back to her then proceeded to get dressed.

Staying quiet, once dressed, Jessica walked out of the room.

This had gone downhill fast, he mused as he buttoned up his shirt.

Jessica sighed as she stood still. She wanted to be with Gibbs, and felt that he wanted to be with her. But she couldnt see how it was going to be able to work. Would her bosses let her leave?

Once he was dressed, Gibbs strolled out into the living area.

She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling slightly.

"You okay?"

Nodding slightly, she looked away once more

"No you're not."

"I'll be fine..."

Gibbs walked over to her and sat down.

Jessica sat down beside him, looking to the floor.

"So?"

"I want us to work... I do, its just..."

"Distance."

She nodded in reply.

"I dont know if my bosses would let me go..."

"That's understandable."

Jessica looked into his eyes.

Gibbs gave her a small smile.

She smiled back.

"I want this to work..."

"Me too."

Her smile grew.

"We just have to work out how..."

"Yeah."

She sighed as her phone rang.

Gibbs sat back.

She stood up and walked to it.

"Hello?... yes... right away? "she looked at Gibbs "... cant it wait?... its urgent... alright..." she placed the phone down.

"Something wrong?"

She stayed looking at the phone, shaking slightly.

"Jessica?"

"..."

"Jessica?" he repeated.

"They want me at Hq right away. Im... Im..." she couldnt bring herself to say it.

"Well?"

"Im being transferred..."


	15. This isn't packing

"To where?"

She swallowed.

"Hong Kong".

"Hong Kong?!"

She nodded, looking down, her back still towards him.

Of all the things he had been expecting her to say, that was not one of them.

"Someone told them..." she said quietly.

"Told them?"

Jessica nodded.

"About us".

Gibbs went pale.

She looked down, then turned to look at him.

"They said that I have to pack my bags and go to Hq where from I will be taken straight to the airport".

Gibbs couldn't believe it.

"I dont want to go..."

"I know."

Jessica turned around to face him, tears in her eyes.

Gibbs took her in his arms and pressed her head against his chest.

"Why do they do this to me"? she asked, quietly, crying into his chest.

"I don't know".

She pulled away slightly, looking up into his eyes.

"There has to be something I can do... there has to be".

"Short of resigning..."

She stood still looking down, her mind considering what he had just said. Could she resign? Should she? After all they had put her through...

Gibbs glanced to her.

Her eyes were blank, her mind considering her options.

She was seriously thinking about it.

Jessica moved away from him, her eyes looking around, but not registering anything they saw.

"Jessica?"

She flinched slightly as he said her name.

"What?"

She glanced in his direction. She was close to making her decision.

Gibbs watched her carefully.

Jessica breathed in deeply.

"I think... I think I know..." she said quietly.

"What's that?"

Jessica looked at him, her eyes on his, unsure of how to say what she was going to.

"You can tell me."

"Ive decided..."

Gibbs nodded silently for her to go on.

She closed her eyes. What she was about to say was a big thing for her and she was nervous of the consequences.

"Well?"

"I'm leaving..."

"For Hong Kong?"

her voice caught in her throat slightly.

Gibbs looked at her.

She looked away from him, shaking her head.

"Jessica."

"Im... im..."

"Spit it out."

She jumped slightly and looked at him.

Gibbs just gave her a look.

She breathed in deeply, looking around, trying to think of how to say it. It was possibly the biggest decision she would ever make.

"Well?!"

"I... Im..." she let out a long breath.

"Im... resigning" Jessica said before sitting down on the couch and burying her head in her hands.

"Resigning?"

"I... I cant work there anymore and... I dont know Jethro".

Gibbs felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

She kept her head in her hands, taking in deep breaths as she tried to tell herself she was making the right decision.

"That's great..."

Jessica looked up slightly.

"I hope im making the right decision... I dont..." her breathing was quickening as it dawned on her that her whole life was going to change.

"Yeah...I mean if you can't work there then I know of a position elsewhere."

She looked at him.

"You do"?

"Yes," was all Gibbs said.

She looked at him for a few seconds, nodding before standing up.

"Where"?

"NCIS."

"I thought that you disapproved of relationships between Agents"?

"I do...but it's not like you'd be on my actual team."

"What position would I be taking"? she asked, moving around the couch.

Gibbs sat back down.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet but I do know that you'd make a damn good agent."

Jessica blushed slightly, sitting beside him.

He gave her a small smile.

She looked into his eyes.

"I just have to tell them that im leaving now..."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Remember what happened the last time I told them that I was leaving the agency"?

"That was different."

She nodded. "I know... but I still dont know if they will let me leave..."

"They'll have no choice," Gibbs said reaching out for her hand.

She looked at his hand before taking it, squeezing gently.

"Thankyou Jethro.." she said quietly, looking into his eyes.

"For?"

"For coming here for me... for everything".

"I didn't see it as an option."

She smiled at him.

"You didnt have to come here".

"I didn't but I did."

Her smile grew.

"Thankyou..."

"Stop it."

"Stop what"?

"Thanking me." Gibbs leaned in.

"And why should I stop? I have a lot to thank you for..."

"No you don;t."

"Yes I do..." Jessica replied, leaning closer to him.

"I have a lot to... thank you for..."

"Such as..." he asked leaning in ever closer.

She licked her lower lip slowly.

"Coming here for me... helping me..."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm Hmm".

Gibbs grinned as he pressed his lips lightly against hers, merely brushing them.

Jessica closed her eyes briefly before kissing him gently.

Pulling away, he looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

She pouted slightly before smiling.

"Alright then..." she said, before standing up and walking away from the couch, smiling at him over her shoulder.

Gibbs remained where he was, a half smile forming on his lips.

She reached the table and looked back at him, a smile on her lips.

"I suppose I should just go then..." she said, innocently.

"It's your place...maybe I should go."

Jessica shrugged, her smile growing.

"Im thinking that I should change..." she said simply before walking into her bedroom.

"That an invitation?" he shouted after her playfully.

She laughed silently to herself, but didnt reply.

"Well?"

She laughed again as she slowly removed her clothes.

"I guess I'll have to take that as a no then!"

Jessica looked back towards the door, smiling as she slipped on a night gown.

"if you say so..." she called, playfully.

Gibbs didn't understand women at all and he had been married to four of them, he groaned and sat back in his seat.

Jessica walked into the bedroom doorway.

"So I see that im going to have to get redressed for work then"?

"Hmmm?"

She sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Let me rephrase that...do you wish for me to change for the office"?

"What?" he asked finally looking at her and pausing.

"So im getting redressed for work then"?

Gibbs just stared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes then" she said, before walking back into her room, a smile on her face.

Gibbs carried on staring.

Jessica led on the bed, wondering if he would join her.

He didn't want to disturb her, thinking she was actually changing and walked into the kitchen for a much needed drink of coffee.

She looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you really this bad at reading women Jethro Gibbs"?

Gibbs finished making his coffee and sipped at it.

Jessica sighed, sitting up on the bed.

"You are terrible Jethro Gibbs"! She called out to him.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

She flopped back on the bed, letting out a loud sigh.

Gibbs walked into the bedroom with his cup in his hand, he took one look at her.

"I thought you were getting dressed."

She sat up slightly, her eyebrows raised.

"Are you really this bad with women Jethro"?

"I've been divorced three times if that's what you mean."

Jessica sighed before climbing off of the bed.

"Fine..." she said quietly before walking over to her clothes.

Gibbs thrust out a hand to stop her.

She stood up and straight and looked at him.

"Normally...I am used to women just telling me what they want and not tiptoeing around the subject."

"I would have thought that it was obvious"

"To normal men perhaps."

She turned to face him fully.

"And I suppose you are not normal"?

"Depends on who you talk too."

She walked towards him.

"If we are going to be together Jethro you really need to be able to tell when a woman wants a certain something..."

"Is there like a course or something".

She stood directly infront of him.

"Perhaps... would you need tutoring in that course"? she asked with a smile.

"Not in...well you know..."

"That I know..."

Gibbs gave a grin.

She leaned in towards him.

"You still haven't answered my question... shall I get redressed for work"?

Gibbs looked her up and down for a second and took her into his arms.

"Nope."

Jessica smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"So what did you wish to do instead"?

"Let me think about it," he said pushing her back.

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Gibbs gave a small smile.

He was confusing her now. She placed her hand on her hips as she watched him.

He pushed her back even more towards the bed and laid her down.

Finally realising what he was up to, she smiled.

"Now you're catching on."

Jessica smiled again, leaning up towards him.

"And what are you going to do about it"?

Gibbs grinned once more.

She sat up, looking at him. "Well"?

"Well...what?"

"What are you going to do? Or do I really have to re-dress"?

"I'd like to see you try and get dressed with me lying on top of you like this".

"Is that a challenge"?

"Do you want it to be?"

Jessica smiled.

"Maybe..." she replied, moving slightly underneath him.

Gibbs smiled and leaned in, kissing her neck gently.

She closed her eyes slightly, moaning.

"Jethro..."

"Mmm..mm?" he asked while he continued kissing.

Her body moved underneath his.

"mmmmm".

Gibbs grinned and continued.

Her body moved underneath him even more as her hands slipped up his back.

Carefully, he pushed a strap of the nightgown off her shoulder and kissed it gently.

She moved her hands slowly under his shirt and began to nibble on his earlobe.

A small groan left his mouth when she did that.

She smiled, continuing to nibble as she began to undo his shirt.

Gibbs managed to restrain himself that time and moved his head out of range from her, he looked down at her for a moment.

She looked up into his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Mmm... Jethro..."

He leaned in and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Gibbs gently moved his hands down to her waist, stroking her soft skin.

She moaned softly against his lips, her leg wrapping around his as she pushed his shirt off over his shoulders.

He accommodated her by lifting his arms up.

After removing his shirt, she moved her hands down to his belt buckle.

Gibbs glanced down as she worked the belt buckle but he was far more interested in undressing her.

After undoing his belt, Jessica slowly undid the button on his pants, then began to lower the zipper.

She was being very methodical about this. Gibbs looked back up to her and carried on kissing her neck.

She pushed her hands inside his trousers, moaning as he kissed her.

letting out his own moan, Gibbs stopped kissing her neck to pull back from her.

She smiled as she looked up into his eyes, moving her hand slowly.

Gibbs fought to keep a straight face and closed his eyes briefly.

Jessica smiled, biting her lip slightly as her phone began to ring.

"Son of a..."

"Ignore it..." she said, pushing his trousers down.

"Ignore it," Gibbs replied echoing her words and leaned in to kiss her once more but it was too hard to ignore.

Jessica groaned as the phone connected to voicemail.

"That's better."

She smiled, kissing him, sliding his pants down, before moving her hands to his underwear as a voice started to speak on the machine.

"Agent Islington, why are you not here? I have sent 3 agents to your apartment to take you to the airport... you had better be ready..."

Gibbs shot up.

Jessica sat up and looked at the answer machine.

"Why cant they just wait..." she asked out loud as the buzzer rang through the apartment.

"Geez."

She flopped back on the bed, breathing in deeply.

Gibbs slid off of her and started making himself decent.

"Get rid of them."

Jessica nodded, pulling her night gown back on, before making her way to the front door. She picked up the phone and spoke.

"can I help you"?  
"Agent Islington? We are here to escort you to the airport".

Jessica cursed silently.

"Im sorry but I am not coming with you..."  
"Agent Islington... do not make us force our way in... You are coming with us..."

Gibbs finished straightening himself up and walked out.

Jessica looked at him, sighing slightly.

"Im not coming with you..." she repeated. She then heard a banging as the agents forced the main door open.

"What's going on?"

"They're on their way up..."

Gibbs mumbled to himself as he walked over to the door.

There was then a knocking on the door, Jessica placed her hand on the handle and looked at Gibbs before opening it.

Gibbs just nodded.

The agents looked at Jessica, then at Gibbs.

"Agent Islington... you are to pack your things and come with us immediately".

"I don't think so."

"Im sorry sir, but Agent Islington has her orders" one of them said as they stepped inside.

Gibbs stepped in front of them.

"Agent Islington no longer follows any orders."

"Please step out of the way sir" one ordered as another moved towards Jessica.

"Agent Islington..."

"No."

The agent sighed as another reached Jessica's side.

"Im sorry sir, but we have our orders... she is to come with us".

"And I said..." Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"No."

The agent pulled his arm away.

"Im sorry sir... but we have permission to use force if needs be".

Gibbs stared them down.

The agent stared back.

"Excuse us sir..." he said as the other started to usher Jessica into her bedroom.

"please pack agent Islington" he ordered quietly.

"I said..." Gibbs said with as much calm.

"No."

Jessica looked at all of them.

"Im not going with you... I... I resign..." The agent shook his head.

"Im sorry Agent Islington... but we have been told not to accept any resignation".

"You can't do that."

"Im afraid we can".

"You will."

The agent shook his head as another pushed Jessica into her room.

"Pack".

Gibbs walked over to him.

Jessica stared at the agent.

"Im not going..."

"She's right about that."

The agent glanced at Gibbs as the two others came up behind him.

Gibbs looked to Jessica.

Her eyes flashed to the men behind him.

He understood what she was talking about and spun around, he backhanded one man and kicked at the other.

The agents fell to the ground as the other grabbed Jessica.

Gibbs looked to him.

"Sir... do not interrupt us anymore..."

"Sorry I can't do that."

Jessica struggled in the mans arms as the two others began to stand again, grabbing Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't take kindly to being touched without his permission and soon downed them again. He could put up a fight with the best of them then turned his attentions back to the man and Jessica.

"I could do this all day son so just..."

The agent shook his head.

"Sir... you do not want to do this..."

"Oh I don't do I?"

The agent shook his head as Jessica elbowed him in the stomach.

Gibbs grinned as she got free from him and moved away.

"Tell your bosses that she no longer works for them...she works for me."

The agents stared at them.

"Sir... she has to come with us..."

"NO"! Jessica shouted at them.

"She doesn't have to do anything."

"Im not coming with you so tell them that... I quit"

Gibbs looked to her then back to them.

"What she said..."

The agents sighed.

"Agent Islington... if you do not come with us and we go back and tell them about this... they will take you to a court-martial".

"They can't."

"She will be disobeying a direct order..."

"It's not an order."

"Its not an order when I quit... now get out of my apartment"!

"Now," Gibbs added.

The agents sighed before slowly exiting.

Gibbs watched them leave.

Jessica sat down on the bed and breathed in deeply.

"I've got a feeling they will be back. Which is why I've had Director Shepard send a request."

She looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean"?

"She's sent a request to your boss for your transfer to NCIS to last indefinitely."

She stood up and walked to him.

"So I really do work for you now"?

"Well you work for NCIS..."

Jessica smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I suppose I should pack for America then..."

"Yep." Gibbs ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled, looking up into his eyes.

"Do you think you can handle having me there"?

"Stupid question."

Jessica laughed before leaning in to kiss him gently.

Gibbs returned the kiss then pulled away.

"This isn't packing."

"Thats true..." she said, pulling away.

Gibbs just nodded.

She smiled, before removing her night gown and walking to her clothes.

Gibbs just smirked and walked back into the living area.

Jessica quickly got dressed before pulling out her suitcase and beginning to pack.

Gibbs sat on the couch sipping at another cup of coffee.

Jessica packed all of her clothes before looking around the room, then moving to the living area.

"Guess im going to have to send for the rest..."

"Guess so."

She smiled at him.

"So... did you want to stay here for a while or..."

"It's your home."

She shrugged.

"Shall we head for the airport then"?

Gibbs just shrugged.

"Will I ever get a straight answer from you"?

"Probably not."

Jessica sighed.

"So am I going alone"?

"No,"

"Then shall we..."? she asked, walking to the door.

Gibbs got his jacket.

"Dont forget your bag..."

Gibbs picked it up.

Jessica smiled at him as she opened the door, stepping outside.

Gibbs followed her out as she locked up then carried on down to the ground floor, he held the door open and they both stepped outside. He waited for her to hail a cab or as they called it, a taxi.

Jessica held up her hand and a taxi pulled up.

Gibbs opened the door for her.

"Thankyou Jethro" she said quietly, climbing into the taxi.

Gibbs climbed in and looked at the driver, for a certain full of English people there sure were a lot of foreign drivers who barely had a grasp on the language.

"Heathrow please..."

"Right away."  
Gibbs sat back.

The driver nodded and pulled out.  
Jessica glanced at Gibbs and smiled.

Gibbs looked to her then held onto the rail for dear life, the people drove like maniacs around here.

Jessica smiled as she sat back, the car driving quickly as was possible towards the airport.

"Are all the cab drivers like this?" he whispered.

She stifled a laugh.

"Most are..." she said quietly.

Gibbs shook his head.

She smiled as the taxi stopped, stuck in traffic.

"Now I feel at home."

She smiled, before looking into the wing-mirror. There was a black car that contained the agents from earlier.

"Wont they..."

Gibbs looked.

Jessica sighed as the car began to move again.

"They just wont take no..."

"Oh they will."

Jessica cursed quietly as the taxi neared the airport, something she hardly ever did.

Gibbs raised both eyebrows.

She looked at him.

"What"?

"Nothing."

Jessica sighed as the taxi pulled up infront of Terminal one.

"And here we are."

She climbed out as the agents pulled up a few cars behind.

"Get inside..." Gibbs said pulling out his wallet and throwing two notes at the driver.

Jessica nodded before quickly entering the building.

Gibbs followed her in then used his security clearance to get a secure exit to his flight.

She glanced behind at the agents as they walked.

Gibbs took her by the arm and walked her forward.

Jessica looked over her shoulder again, the agents were gaining.

Gibbs flashed his ID at the tunnel.

The steward nodded and let them pass.

Quickly they were settled into their seats, the door closed on the agents before they could gain access. Gibbs didn't know what flight they had boarded but that was irrelevant.

"Do we actually know where we're going"?

"We'll soon find out."

The pilot spoke over the intercom and announced they were flying to New York.

"Close enough," Gibbs commented.

Jessica smiled and leant against him slightly.

Gibbs looked out his window and back at the terminal where the agents were left scratching their heads.

She glanced up at him as the plane started to take off.

Gibbs allowed himself to relax into his seat.

She wrapped her arm around his and got comfortable.

He glanced to her and allowed himself a small smile.

Jessica closed her eyes and settled herself in for the long flight.

This wasn't going to be fun Gibbs thought and closed his eyes.

After the hours passed, the plane came into land in New York.

"About time!"

Jessica stirred slightly in her seat.

Gibbs looked out the window,

They were pulling up to the main building as Jessica murmured something in her sleep.

Gibbs glanced to her and as much as he didn't want to disturb her, he had too.

Jessica stirred again as the plane came to a halt.

"We're here."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Already"? she asked, sleepily.

"It's been 11 hours."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"Ive been asleep for eleven hours"?

"More or less."

Jessica smiled as people started to get off of the plane.  
She stretched and stood up.

Gibbs got to his feet and allowed her to go first.

She got off the plane and waited for him.

Gibbs followed her and put his jacket back on.

"We have two choices."

"Two huh"? she asked, looking at him as they walked.

"We can drive to D.C or we can fly."

"Which would you prefer"?

"You're the one who will be doing the driving."

She laughed.

"Oh really"?!

"You're the one who has been snoring for 11 hours."

"I do not snore..."!

Gibbs offered a small smile.

"I dont think I could drive for that long. My drivings getting as bad as yours"!

"bad influence?"

Jessica laughed as she stopped inside the building.

"Do you think you could trust ol' sleepy here to drive for that long"?

"Yep."

"All right... but I warned you"! She joked before making her way to the nearest car rental.

Gibbs just offered another small smile.

Jessica got them a car and turned to him.

"Last chance..."

"I'll let you drive."

She smiled.

"Alright". She then walked out to where the car was parked.

Gibbs followed her and got into the passengers seat.

Jessica smiled as she started the car up.


End file.
